Like Father Like Son
by Byakuya'sGirl90210
Summary: It's been 12 years. Rin is still with Sesshomaru. She wasnts to be a demon, to be with him longer. He doesn't want to take away her human life, but he wants her to be with him for the hundreds of years after she's supposed to die. -Lemon- RinXSesshomaru
1. The Change

**LIKE FATHER LIKE SON**

The forest was quiet, the setting sun casting orange and red glows through the spring trees, the green leaves a brilliant green as they hung onto the branches. Sesshomaru was sitting under on of those trees, his pale features glancing up through those trees as a beam of light cascaded over his right cheek, illuminating the red birth mark set upon it. It had been a peaceful day. There had been no fighting, not even with his half-brother Inuyasha, which was oddly strange, seeing as one would most likely try to kill the other on a good day if their paths crossed. Sesshomaru leaned against the light tree trunk, his silvery-white hair hanging over his shoulders and back to pool on the ground, his mokomoko serving as a pillow because of its downy softness. He often used that to sleep. Not only was it warm, but it was long enough to wrap around his body and under his head for a more than comfortable pillow. Gold tinted eyes blinked as a bird flew by, its radiant red colors glowing in the sun. He had his hands clasped together, resting on his stomach as he enjoyed the peaceful sunset. It wasn't often he could do this, so he took this peaceful opportunity to rest, maybe sneak a few more hours into his sleeping schedule. His ankle high boots were off his feet and sitting beside him, his toes curling into the crisp grass. He thought it odd, that he particularly liked the feeling of grass in between his toes. He wasn't one to show what he liked and disliked through emotions, but occasionally it would get the best of him. Silver eyelashes came with eyelids as he blinked, his bangs getting swept to the side by his hand, exposing the lavender colored crescent moon on his forehead. Yes, it was very rare to get a peaceful moment, so he didn't want to waste any minute of this relaxation time, "Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru!" damn. And there it went, right out the window when he heard that bright and bubbly voice. It was one he could never forget. One he had come to know for the past fifteen years. He tilted his head to the side to see a 22 year old Rin step out into the clearing, holding a bunch of mangos, pears, and apples in her arms. She never called him Lord Sesshomaru anymore, just Sesshomaru. He studied her as she came closer. He studied her as he did every day he knew her. She had changed so dramatically over the past fifteen years: her hair had grown down to her waist, and she kept it all down, instead of one portion in a ponytail. She wore a more elegant kimono, made with a white and pale blue fabric called silk. Her body now had very defined and toned curves, her chest making it's presence quite known as well. She still walked barefoot, but why she did she never knew. Her light brown eyes had darkened to a deep chocolate color, and her cheeks now held a somewhat permanent rosy tone to them. In a way, Sesshomaru missed the old Rin. When she was a little girl, he never really noticed her until she spoke or got his attention somehow, but now that she was fully grown in every aspect, it became harder for him to hide his emotions away. He had... grown attached to this girl... woman... Rin sat down Indian style beside him, offering him a pear, "I brought you some fruit. I thought you might like a little snack." he offered thanks as he took the fruit from her. She batted those milk chocolate brown eyes at him, a soft smile on her face as she waited for him to eat it. He studied the fruit. He didn't have a good liking for pears, he didn't eat fruit at all most of the time, only when he was absolutely starved. But he couldn't deny those eager eyes of hers. Sesshomaru lifted the green pear to his lips and bit down into the soft fruit. It had a sweet taste, instead of the slightly bitter taste he was used to when he found wild fruit, "So, how is it? I found it in an orchard in a basket and thought that they wouldn't miss a few. There were hundreds of baskets there." a slight smirk coiled on the right side of his lips. She was always the same as when she was ten. She always cared for him when it came to things like this. He would eat the food she brought without complaining, because he knew she was probably chased through the orchard trying to get away with the stolen goods.

He nodded his head, causing the silver bangs to fall in his eyes once more, "It is very good. Thank you Rin." his voice... She loved his voice. It was calm like rain. Over the years she had come to know him, she had slowly started to develop feelings for this demon lord. She knew it couldn't be possible for him to return the feelings. One day she would die while he lived for another few hundred years. It made her sad in a way. Since she was at least seven, he was the only man she ever knew. Of course there was Jakken, but he wasn't in the least bit like Sesshomaru. No, Sesshomaru was strong and brave, who always came to save her when she had gotten herself in trouble, or when trouble had found her on accident. Either way he would always arrive to save her. Knowing him, it was just because she was someone who wasn't scared of him, her being a human and all. Most of the time when he saw humans, they would run from him. But Rin, she would walk with him and talk with him like he was one of them. Rin took an apple from her little pile and nibbled on the fruit. A slow, low rumble came from the sky. They both looked up to see that storm clouds had gathered in the time Rin had returned, "We should find some shelter." his voice broke the silence. She nodded and stood up, gathering the fruit she gathered in her small sack. He led the way down a zigzag path until they came across a small cave. It wasn't long after they settled inside that the rain poured down, thunder accompanying it. Rin stayed in the corner with her knees pulled to her chest. She always hated storms. The rain she could handle, but the thunder and lightning scared her silly. Sesshomaru watched her in the dark corner. She must be cold. Her kimono had short sleeves and went to her knees, and the cave floor was slightly damp from cold water. Sesshomaru was sitting on a large dry rock, and he looked to the side. A flash of lightning caused Rin to squeak, hiding her face in her knees, "Rin." her head perked up to his voice. She blinked chocolate eyes closed a few times before his hand moved, patting the place beside him, "It's drier here." she nodded and scrambled to him, sitting beside him and snuggling in the white mokomoko that was draped over his right shoulder, "After all these years, you still hate storms." she smiled faintly, looking up into his light golden eyes.

"I've always hated storms Sesshomaru. It reminds me of when I found you that day, all bloody and half-dead. I thought I was going to lose you." she whispered, tucking her head into his chest as her arms wrapped around him. He was so unbelievably warm, and his strong arms were holding her to him securely. He had forgotten about that accident. It was when he was searching for Rin, when he was somehow surprised and attacked from behind. The mystery monster had stabbed him in his back and through his chest, leaving him for dead as he bled out. Rin found him several minutes later. She was seventeen and had been looking for food. She gasped when she saw him, her heart ripping in two as she bent down. She rolled him from his side to his back, his gold eyes closed and his breathing shallow. At first she didn't know what to do. She couldn't even tell who he was. He was just... Covered in so much blood. She searched on his sides for the straps to his chest armor, and literally ripped them off when she found them. She then parted the folds in his shirt to reveal the fresh wound. She gasped again and ripped her own sleeve, taking the torn fabric and pressing it down, blood seeping into it. She called his name over and over, not even putting lord before it. _Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! _She had called out, putting a hand to his cheek, the blood on her pale palm dripping down his cheek and off his chin. Then she felt the tears stinging her eyes. _Sesshomaru! You can't leave! You can't! You're the only friend I have! _slowly did his eyelids part did he see her terrified face, blood all over her arms and mostly him. He felt so weak. His hand moved to his aching chest, only to cover the hand that was already there. He looked up at Rin. _R-Rin... I... _His gaze began to weaken, darkness beginning to surround him as he went unconscious.

The words kept repeating themselves in her head.

Sesshomaru watched Rin's expressions for a few minutes, until he saw tears brimming in her eyes, "You remember that day, don't you?" she nodded, holding onto him tighter. Another crash of lightning and thunder sent her into shivers.

"There was so much blood... And when you went unconscious, I thought you were gone. and I... I loved you too much just to watch you die. You are my best friend Sesshomaru." she said softly to him, her fingers slowly wrapping themselves in his clothes to keep her next to him. He looked out of the cave, watching as the rain poured in sheets, occasional flashes of thunder free lightning. Her bare feet touched his leg, making him jump in surprise.

"Your feet are like ice Rin. I can feel the cold through the fabric of my pants." she drew her feet back, but he stopped her, leaning down to take his own boots off, "Put these on. They're fur lined." he stayed put until she had them snugly on her feet.

"Now your feet are going to get cold." he shrugged.

"I'm a demon. I can handle the cold. You however, are a human and need to be taken care of." she raised an eyebrow, putting a hand on her curvy hip.

"I'm not a child anymore Sesshomaru." his eyes softened.

"I just don't want to see you ill. I care too much to let anything happen to you." he murmured, brushing his knuckles across a cool cheek. She was silent, looking straight ahead to the wall on the opposite side of the cave.

"Is there... any way to make... me, a demon?" he looked down at her in disbelief, "If there was a way, and I wanted it, would you make me a demon?" this time it was him who was quiet. Of course he wanted to, and there was a way, he just...

"I don't want to take you away from being a human. You would hate the life of a demon." she moved to her knees, taking his chin between her fingers and forcing him to look her dead in the eyes.

"How can I miss out on being a human if I live like a demon already? Sesshomaru, I've lived with humans until I was eight, and I can't remember any of it. Then you tried to make me live in a village but I hated it. I hated it because I was away from you. I felt so lonely. I want to be a demon like you, so I can stay with you longer. I don't want you to be alone. I'll die within 70 years as a human, why not make me a demon and let me stay with you for the hundreds of more years you have? Please Sesshomaru." her arms went around his neck as she muffled something into his shoulder. He couldn't make it out quite clearly, "Please." she begged, "I don't want to be scared of the rain anymore." he sighed silently, putting a hand on her back, petting the stream of black hair that hung down it.

"I don't want to deprive you of your normal life." her jaw dropped.

"I can't have a normal life unless you're in it. I know when I get older you'll go away, back to your demon world, and I don't think I can handle that." her fingers toyed in his silver hair, "Sesshomaru... I... I don't think I can..." she shook her head, sniffling.

"You can't what?" his eyes pierced into hers. Kami those eyes. Honey with a mix of the golden sunshine. They were perfect. Rin saw the confusion written in those orbs that were looking directly at her. Her chest tightened, her heart beating just as fast as a horse running through wild plains. She shakingly reached out her hand to brush his bangs aside, revealing the crescent moon on his forehead.

"Be away from you." her hands cupped his cheeks and pulled his lips to hers. Her lips trembled against his as his eyes were wide in shock. His arms were still holding her to him, and they slowly tightened around her. His amber gold eyes drifted closed as he returned the kiss to her, "I can't..." she kissed him again, "Be away from you." another kiss, "I want to be a demon, to stay with you forever." she straddled his hips, wrapping her legs around his waist, "I love you Sesshomaru." she confessed. This time he kissed her, his clawed hands twisting into her hair. She put her hands on his broad shoulders, mewing as his lips ravished hers. His tongue traced her bottom lip, slowly parting her top lips with his slick muscle, deepening the kiss and making her squeak. He smiled, one smile that was smug. Damn him. She knew he was winning. But she couldn't really think straight as she was beginning to enjoy the passionate kiss, "I want to be a demon like you... for you... I want to be yours." she said once they broke the kiss for air, "Please." she whispered in his ear, sending shivers up his spine, "Make the rain stop." she begged, moving her arms around his chest and back. Sesshomaru couldn't believe this. He shook his head, knowing that this was a battle he could not win. He laughed at himself.

_I'm just like my father was, falling in love with a human... _Sesshomaru removed one of Rin's hands from his back to hold it in his much larger one. Their fingers intertwined, "There's no going back." she smirked at him.

"Does it look like I would want to go back?" he gave a chuckle, slightly surprising her. He took out a dagger from a small pouch hidden in his mokomoko. He unsheathed it, flipping over her hand to reveal her wrist.

"This may sting a little." he put the edge of the blade on her wrist and put down a small amount of pressure before sliding it across her pale flesh. She winced. The pain wasn't comfortable, but it was bearable. Small trickles of blood erupted from her delicate skin, "Now this will hurt like hell." he slowly bared his fang like teeth, gently setting the top row in the slit he made and biting down. Something squirted from his mouth into her veins, a burning sensation coming into her body.

"Ow!" she painfully screamed, trying to pull away her wrist from him. But him being a demon, his strength was much stronger than a human girl of 22. He held her wrist in place, allowing the full venom like saliva to enter her arm. He then withdrew his teeth, watching the blood seep out. He quickly placed a soft kiss on the cut, lifting his lips a few seconds later to show a now healed wrist. Rin could still feel the burning feeling coursing through her body, "It feels like fire is going through me." she commented, "But I don't feel any different." she looked over her body, what parts weren't covered by her kimono. She slowly leaned to his chest.

"I takes a while for it to take effect. But in a few minutes you may feel-" he looked down to see her passed out, "Drowsy." he felt her legs loosen around him as she fell completely limp in his arms, her head coming to rest on his shoulder. He covered her with the mokomoko before trying his best to lie on his back. He turned to the side, almost laughing as she plopped beside him, only to snort and roll over while continuing to sleep. He put an arm over her hip, drawing her closer to him to where she was laying against him. The storm outside kept raging, but it had little effect on the sleeping pair snuggled up warmly in the cave. He leaned down to her ear, "I love you as well, Rin." his calm voice spoke out before sleep devoured him as well. _Yes father. I have an answer to your question from many years before. I do have someone to protect. Looks like I'm more like you than my looks._

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Sesshomaru woke as a bird chirped good morning. He heard the dripping of water into puddles outside while the birds bathed in them. His golden eyes peeked out from his eyelids, glancing left to gaze out of the cave at the morning sunrise. Something shifted against him. He looked the other way and... smiled at the sight of Rin next to him. He buried his nose in her hair, taking in her exotic apple spice scent. She was facing him, turning around sometime during the night. He noticed she was a little paler than last night, and had a lavender mark on each side of her collar bone. So it worked. She mumbled something before her eyes began to open as well. He wasn't surprised to see a goldish brown color. Almost all demons like him had gold colored eyes. But hers, they mixed gold and brown to make a wonderful blend. She grinned at him, cuddling closer to his warm body, "Good morning Sesshomaru." she said lightly while pecking his lips. She reached up and gasped when she saw claws instead of nails on her hand, "It worked?" Sesshomaru nodded. Rin quickly sat up, examining her arms and legs. She also noticed that about an inch of the tips of her hair were a silvery white. She stood. He noticed she was much taller, about three inches taller. He stood up as well, both looking out of the cave, "Shall we go find breakfast? Or do you want some more fruit?" there was a wicked smile on Sesshomaru's face, and it creeped out Rin for a second or two, until he took her hand in his.

"No Rin, today, you will eat like a demon." his eyes began to glow a soft crimson red, "Just think about something that makes you mad." she nodded, and soon began to think of the mystery man who had wounded Sesshomaru and almost killed him. Her eyes began changing hue to a deep blood red. She found herself morphing into something like an animal. Soon she was on all fours, as well as Sesshomaru. She looked somewhat like him, except her fur was a soft lavender color, and she had two tails that looked like a snake tongue. Her paws and ears were jet black, but her claws were pearl white. She snarled, baring her teeth as something engulfed her nose, "You smell it don't you?" he asked, picking up the scent as well. She nodded her wolfish head, her mouth looking like a smile. Without warning she dashed out of the cave towards the delicious smell, him following shortly after. They ran for only a mere few seconds before he heard Rin's roar, soon joined by a shriek. When he came into the clearing, he saw Rin was hunched over a squirming little demon. She took her claws and sliced its neck, ending its cries and movement. She looked to Sesshomaru, her lips dripping with the demon's green blood. He trotted up next to her, "Your senses are very alert." she closed her eyes and tilted her head as if to bow, scooting the dead demon over to him. They both shared the breakfast. Rin found that it was delicious, cooked or not. It tasted much better than fruit, she knew that instantly the second the green blood entered her mouth. They soon abandoned the demon's carcass so Rin could explore the world through a demon's eyes. Everything seemed brighter and louder. She ruffled her puffy fur, licking the remaining blood off her paws. They both walked side by side along the edge of a pond, before her red eyes looked at him.

"Sesshomaru, there is something else I wanted to ask you." he turned his head towards her, only until he felt her shoving him into the water, "How fast I can run away now!" she shouted while running towards the mountains. He rose from the water with shocked red orbs, before he growled and pounced from the water after her. He could hear her roaring laugh as she jumped into the trees. But he was smarter than that, he ran under them, watching as she broke twigs and branches. He just followed the falling limbs until he could see each of her leaps. He made his own, bounding up the trees and catching her, them both falling to the ground. They rolled down the hill, him pinning her down once they stopped. They didn't notice how they changed back into their human forms on the tumble down. His hands were gripping her shoulders. Her brownish gold eyes gazing up at him. He had that subtle face on, but his eyes spoke word for him as he leaned down, taking her lips in his. Her hands glided up his chest, finding the buckles to his chest armor, soon unsnapping it and tossing it aside, "I hate that damn thing." she breathed, "I can't do this." her hands found their way inside his shirt and scratched his toned chest. He hissed as she drew her sharp nails down his skin, leaving red lines as she sat them up. Her hands traveled back up his chest and rested on his shoulders, before trying to slip his sleeves off his slender frame. She shoved the mokomoko off his right shoulder before pulling his shirt down his arms, exposing his firm, milky skin. Her lips pressed to his neck, his leaned back head moaning as she sucked on his jugular and nipping at the velvety skin. Sesshomaru couldn't think. Rin was giving his neck such sensual treatment he was going crazy. Rin's left hand went back to his chest, her touch feather light as she came to the hem of his kimono pants, following it until she came to the knot that held them on his waist. A hand shot out to hers.

"Rin. We're going too far..." she shushed him by putting a finger on his lips, his molten gold eyes wide in surprise. She then straddled his waist, leaning him against a tree trunk. She tensed when a small rumble of thunder appeared overhead. Slinging his mokomoko over his shoulder, he lifted Rin into his arms, running back to the cave. Once they were inside he sat her down on the rock, quickly throwing off the mokomoko from his body before laying her back, it cushioning her neck like a pillow. Her hands went back to work at his sash, her fingers tangling in the knot until it went slack and pooled around her wrists. She pulled it off and tossed it behind her, using her thighs to push the pants down his muscled legs. He helped her by kicking them off, his hands setting to work on her kimono sash now while he sat in his boxer like underwear. Her hands were in his hair, her fingers letting the silky silver hair pass through each digit. She ground her hips into his, and mewed at something hard pressing against her core through a thin layer of cloth. Sesshomaru growled an deep, animalistic growl as his hips responded to her gesture. He grinned in success when the blue sash around her waist came undone, and he pulled it off, causing her kimono to fall to each side, baring her to him except for the thin, light green panties she wore underneath. His fingers traced the lavender purple lines that went on each side of her hips, right under her slim stomach.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to the junction of her neck and collarbone, licking and gently sucking at the pale skin until it was a deep red color. He nipped at it, earning a moan from Rin, "Sesshomaru... Lord Sesshomaru..." she mewed again, lengthening the name that she called him those many years ago. He shuddered above her at her moaning his name. Her smell was so intoxicating. Before she was a demon it was a subtle lavender smell, but now he could smell her desire and lust for him with each pant she took. His lips dangerously descended her chest until a plush mount ascended, his lips following the slope until he came to a pink nipple. She cried out when his lips kissed it, when his tongue lapped it, and when he enclosed his lips around it. She wiggled beneath him, her hands pulling on his hair as his hand massaged the other breast. When he was satisfied with that he moved to the next one, giving it the same treatment, "Sesshomaru!" she squealed, leaning her head back and arching her back, pushing her breast more into his mouth. She tasted like honey and rain, mixed with the light layer of sweat that began to coat her trembling body. He then moved farther south, his tongue slithering out of his mouth to trail over her stomach. His hands moved to her hips and curled on the hem to her panties, quickly disposing of them somewhere behind him. His nose skimmed over her thigh and in between. He took a whiff and thought he would lose it right there. She smelled so deliciously wonderful, like saké to an alcoholic. His tongue made its way out of his mouth again and experimentally licked at her sensitive bud. She screamed out, bucking her hips and spreading her legs out more for him. He gently took hold of her thighs and dove his tongue in, earning another pleasured cry from the woman's mouth as he devoured her tender flesh. Her hands were still tangled in his hair, "Sesshomaru! Oh Lord Sesshomaru!" she hollered, feeling something hot pooling in her lower stomach. She had never experienced this feeling before, like something begged to be released, "What is this Sesshomaru?" she managed to ask while screaming in ecstasy. Sesshomaru withdrew his tongue briefly, making her groan and pant as she looked down at him to see why he stopped.

"You're about to experience your first orgasm Rin." with that he inserted a finger into her sheath. The new penetration made Rin whimper, bucking her hips to dig his fingers deeper into her hot sheath. She gasped when he entered another and wiggled them around. She squirmed in pure ecstasy as he pumped his fingers faster, but careful of his clawed nails so they wouldn't scratch her delicate treasure. Sesshomaru went back up and kissed Rin as she screamed in her first release, spilling her sweet nectar onto his waiting fingers. He pulled them out slowly and licked them clean. His eyes almost rolled into the back of his head at her taste. He moved to take his boxers off, when he saw the worry in Rin's golden brown eyes, "I'll be gentle Rin. I promise you." she nodded. She trusted him with her whole heart. She knew it would hurt at first, but that was something she was just going to have to face sooner or later.

Sesshomaru quickly kicked his boxers off, and Rin's eyes widened. He was bigger than she had thought. Well, she hadn't taken into consideration that he was a demon, and he was taller than a normal human, so he must have been bigger in that area as well. Sesshomaru instantly noticed her shock, and blush, at his size. He smelt her slight fear. He looked at her, and she gave a reassuring nod to him, claiming his lips in a gentle kiss. Her hand wedged it's way in between them and gently stroked him. He jerked his head back in another growl, his hips responsively bucking into her hand. She gained a little more courage and wrapped her thin fingers around his hard shaft. He was hard, but his skin was so soft. It was like satin over a piece of concrete. She moved her hand up and down him, making him... Sesshomaru... whimper her name as his head buried into the crook of her neck, "I love you Sesshomaru." she whispered in his ear. She cupped his cheeks in her hands. His eyes looked calmly into hers as he positioned the tip of his erection into her entrance. His head slipped in due to the slickness caused by her first orgasm, and she groaned. He took her hand in his, kissing each knuckle before shifting his hips, slowly pushing in until something blocked him from going any further.

"Are you ready Rin?" she nodded, closing her eyes. His lips crashed on hers as he slammed into her, through her virgin barrier to sit fully inside her. Rin moaned uncomfortably, moving her hips in an attempt to lessen the pain. Her hand squeezed his, her nails digging into his hand's flesh. She was so tight, he groaned as her walls spasmed about his throbbing member. He kissed every tear that dared disgrace Rin's beautiful features. Slowly she relaxed, but the pain was still sizzling inside her from the intrusion. Sesshomaru could smell the light trickle of blood filing down her thighs and onto the rock beneath them. He placed delicate kisses on her lips and jaw, relaxing her a little after each one. She didn't notice her moving her hips until something tore through her like an electric shock. Rin leaned her head back and moaned, hands grabbing his shoulders.

"Move Sesshomaru." she murmured in his ear, "I'm ready." he gave her one last kiss before drawing himself out to the tip, then pushing back in. This caused that shock to return and send black locks back for Rin to scream out again. Sesshomaru picked up his pace, but with the same amount of gentleness. He set a gentle rhythm, rocking and swishing his hips to make a pleasurable pace that made Rin moan every time his flesh slid into hers. Her hands wrapped around his chest and ran down, the sharpness of her new demon nails cutting into his skin. He could feel his blood running down his sides, and he groaned. The pain was all he needed to move faster and rougher into Rin's new, luscious body. Rin's hands came to clasp on his thighs pushing him in deeper to her as she held him to her. He thrust again, and hit a spot that made her scream towards the heavens, "Right there Sesshomaru. There. Please again." she begged, her voice seductive and so full of lust he thought it would drool from her mouth. He could do nothing but oblige.

"As you wish my demoness." he hissed, pumping his throbbing flesh into her, harder, faster, deeper. Rin's hips bucked to meet him with each thrust he made. They took in each other's moans and screams of ecstasy and angst, each other's names as their lover said it or moaned it. Sesshomaru's silvery hair created a curtain over their mid-sections as his chest pressed to hers every so often, giving her a quick taste of how his weight felt over her. He was deliciously warm, and she mewed as he pressed down to her. He lifted her legs higher on her waist, pushing himself in deeper. Rin felt that boiling sensation in the pit of her stomach again, rising higher and higher until she broke. Rin snapped her head up and her back arched as her orgasm took her. She bucked her hips and screamed a shrill scream, roaring out Sesshomaru's name as her juices poured out over his still thrusting organ. He groaned as her walls convulsed around his, pushing him to his breaking point earlier than he had hoped. With a shout of her name he pumped three, four more times before stilling, his deep groan rippling through his chest as his seed spilt into Rin's awaiting body.

Sesshomaru's sweaty body shook as he looked over Rin. She panted heavily, her chest heaving with each gulp of air she took. Her legs unwrapped from his hips and collapsed on the bed. Sesshomaru pressed his forehead to hers and kissed the tip of her nose before falling on top of her. His head fell to the crook in her shoulder as he breathed. Her hands brushed along his back and his long silver hair, "Look, it's storming outside..."

Sesshomaru turned his head to the cave entrance, watching as the rain tumble over the trees. With a slow motion, he withdrew from her body to lay beside her. "So it is Rin." he whispered, a hand brushing her white tipped black locks out of her face. She smiled at him, scooting closer in his arms.

"I'm not afraid." her tired voice spoke out as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. He took his shirt and covered them with it, as well as the mokomoko. With each other keeping the other warm, they both slept for the remainder of the afternoon.

* * *

A pair of large yellow eyes watched as the lovers fell into a deep sleep. He swung his two headed staff behind his shoulders and smirked, turning to give them some privacy. He jumped from the tree and began to walk in the rain. He would catch up to them later on like he always did. He looked back at the cave and chuckled, "It looks like I was right. He's more like his father than he thought. Like father like son. Well done Jakken. You proved them right, just as you always do." the green demon sat down under a dry tree branch and placed his staff beside him, that smirk still on his face, "I wonder when they'll be up..."

* * *

Wow... My first lemon. I think I did a decent job... Lol. Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Consequences

**CHAPTER 2  
Consequences**

Sesshomaru and Rin had returned to the castle the next day in his demon realm (not the one where his mother lived). Rin had loved this castle. She remembered playing in it all those years ago, playing hide and seek with Sesshomaru. Well, his 'hiding place' was always his study, and when she found him he wad usually nose deep in a scroll or book, so that 'game' died quickly after a few days. Her room had changed considerably as well. All the things she had as a child were now replaced with grown things. Basically? A bed, pillows, a comfy couch, and a closet filled with delicate kimonos. Although she did add a touch of herself. She had one doll, one that was given to her long ago by a close friend in the village she went, to when Sesshomaru wanted her to live a human life instead of following him. That was the only thing she had to remember that village by, and the only thing she took with her when she ran away to find Sesshomaru. It was a simple doll. It was a rabbit, a very pale yellow rabbit to be exact, with black glass bead eyes and soft, squishy arms and legs, along with a huggable body and plush head with floppy ears. Her bed spread was yellow as well, with huge matching pillows. The walls were white, with reflecting marble floors. Rin especially loved that when she was a child. She would tap her shoes (whenever she wore them) against the floor to hear it echo throughout the room. And the view! The view was her favorite part about the whole place. Her glass doors would open to a concrete platform about six feet wide and eight feet long with a four foot high concrete wall, that overlooked the Western Lands, Sesshomaru's kingdom. How she loved when the cherry blossoms and plum blossoms bloomed, and she could view the treetops from the comfort of her own room.

Rin entered said room. She wanted... no, needed a bath. She didn't want a bath. That would mean getting rid of Sesshomaru's wonderful scent that was on her. But she did feel a little dirty from being in the forest for a couple of days. With a shrug of her shoulders and untying of her sash, her kimono fell to the ground, leaving her in those mint green underwear. Rin walked into the bathroom and took those off, tossing them back outside with the kimono. She sighed and stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water. She moaned as her muscles loosened, her hair wetting and sticking to her body. It had grown longer with her new demon body, about six or seven inches, and now hung below her hips. Why she had gone with him on that 'mission' she had no clue. But one thing was for sure; she sure didn't regret it! She gasped when she felt bare arms wrap around her, a nose nuzzling her neck. She didn't have to guess who it was, "Is there something you want Sesshomaru?" she asked in a teasing tone while glancing back at him.

"There is." he replied, spinning her around to look her dead in the eyes, "You." he pushed her against the wall and his lips instantly found hers. She groaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. He ended the kiss and trailed his lips across her bare collarbone. She gasped and arched her neck. Her eyes looked towards the shower floor, a smirk appearing on her fanged features.

"I didn't know people wore pants in the shower these days." he growled, biting down on her pale and beautiful flesh. She mewed, half in pleasure, half in pain.

"Yeah? Well usually humans don't turn into demons nowadays either." he nibbled her earlobe while she giggled at his sarcasm.

"Who knew you had a sense of humor" he shrugged, continuing his menstruations' on her skin.

"I have my moments." she wiggled against him, her hands running down his arms that held her to the cold shower wall. She leaned her head to rest it against his shoulder.

"It's not nice for me to be naked while you are still half clothed, my mate." she whispered, making him shiver under the scolding hot water. Her fingers twisted into the hem of his pants, tugging at them until both the pants and boxers were slid down his slender yet muscular legs. He assisted her by kicking them off, the articles of clothing bunching on the floor of the shower.

"Does this suffice my demoness?" instead of replying, she ground her hips into his, the static of bare skin made him growl into her flesh, sending shivers down her spine this time. The feeling of his bare flesh against hers felt like heaven. Her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned her head back as she felt something hardening and rubbing against her thigh.

"Oh Sesshomaru..." she whimpered, moving to find his lips. She kissed him roughly, grabbing his locks of hair as her tongue shoved past his lips, meeting his own tongue and battling for dominance. She felt his razor sharp fangs as her tongue brushed across them. The same fangs that changed her... made her his demoness forever. His hands squeezed her sides. How gorgeous she was with the markings of a demon, with her golden brown orbs aglow with her growing lust for her lover. He could smell her desire raging within her. Breaking the passionate kiss, he lowered his lips to her breast, suckling and nipping at a hard nipple to make her cry out in rapture. Who knew such a simple act could bring such pleasure to his lover? His hand massaged her other breast, kneading and forming the plush appendage in his clawed hand until he switched, doing the same to the other. She writhed under his form, hands tangled in his hair as he licked and gently pulled on the pink pearl, enjoying the cries of pleasure he heard above him. His free hand worked her legs apart as he went lower, kissing down her stomach and her hip. His fingers found their way to her wet petals, and parted them to make their way inside.

He entered one finger, then two, moving them around until her screams nearly deafened him, "Does that please my demoness?" she nodded, but she wanted more! She felt him picking her up, her legs instantly wrapping around him. He opened the shower door and took her into the bedroom, softly dropping her onto the soft bed. Yes, this was much better than rock. His fingers went back to work, entering her and making her buck against his hand, moaning rather loudly. Her smell intoxicated him, sending him into a frenzy of emotions. He tenderly kissed her belly, right over her womb. He imagined for a split second, her, large with child... _his _child... or _children_... It made him desire her more as the setting sun sprayed its orange beams across her skin, warmed by the shower. His lips skimmed over her dewy petals until his tongue replaced his fingers. He lapped at her sensitive bud, her back arching as she whimpered his name in broken syllables. She was in heaven. She had to be. No one had ever touched her this way like he was doing. He caressed her like a porcelain doll, like she would break at the roughest touch. That familiar heat in her stomach that she experienced yesterday told her she was close.

"Sessh-Sessho-maru-" she tried to say before crying out as his finger teased her clit.

"I know. Come to me lover. Don't keep me waiting." he continued to tease her until her back arched and she spasmed about the bed, barking out a cry in her release. Her hot juices poured to him, himself drinking almost every drop that was offered to him. He left her panting upon the soft mattress, head tipped back as her chest lifted and lowered in deep breaths. Was he done? Hell no. He rose back over her and kissed her, letting her taste herself on his lips. He was astonished to find himself underneath her after a couple of seconds of the intense kiss.

"It's my turn now, my mate." how he loved it when she called him that. It seemed so natural to smile now that he had this woman... his Rin... to love for the next few hundred years in this beautiful form, instead of the aging form she would have had in the upcoming years as a human. Not that he would have minded loving her as she aged, but it would have looked pretty awkward holding hands with a wrinkled 70 year old woman. This was much easier, turning her into a demon. Now he had her in this luscious body for hundreds of years to come, all to be his, and his alone. Her hands ran down his toned and muscled body, her lips following suit. The feeling of her lips pressing to each inch of skin that covered the man's chest and stomach nearly drove him mad. Her hand traced over his hip, across the silver mass of curls that began at his lower stomach. Her pinky spun circles around them as her hand went a few inches lower, eventually coming to where she intended to go. Her delicate fingers wrapped around his hard shaft. He groaned, leaning his head back as his hands clawed the sheets. Her hand began slowly, moving up and down his manhood until his groan turned into a growl, "Does my demon like this?" with a whimper of her name he nodded, then cried out himself upon feeling her lips on the tip of his erection. Slowly she took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip of his member in many directions. She began to bob her head, hands grasping whatever she couldn't handle. Sesshomaru felt whatever control he had left slipping away from him.

"R-Rin!" he cried in his release. She swallowed everything that shot into her awaiting mouth. It was bitter, but it wasn't too bad, so she drank every bit. After wiping her mouth, a pair of strong clawed hands pulled her back up to him, soon pinning her beneath him, "My lover, I can't hold back any longer. I must be inside you, feel the embrace of you around me." by the gods how he could speak like a poet. With a loving kiss and a stroke of his hand on her cheek, he lovingly entered her, both groaning at the sensations as each inch of him was welcomed into her tight warmth. He placed his forehead on her shoulder, panting deeply. Her legs once again wrapped around his hips as he began to thrust. She moaned in aggravation.

"Must you be so slow?" he grinned.

"I can go slower." he slowed his pace to an unbearable level. She arched her back to him, "Say my name and I'll go faster." he whispered into her ear.

"Sessh-o-maru-" she groaned. He quickened his pace, "Sesshomaru." she said louder. He growled and thrust harder, faster into her, a hand coming to massage a breast. She fell into the world of ecstasy! She wiggled underneath him, moaning after every pump, every thrust, and every groan Sesshomaru gave her. He kissed her, over and over on her lips, jaw, neck and collarbone. Her hands grabbed his shoulders, her nails digging into the flesh and causing blood to bubble from the nail bites. He hissed, pumping into her harder, hitting a certain spot that had her crying out to him. He hit that spot once more, receiving the same cry again. The heat bubbled in her lower stomach built up, more and more until her second orgasm took her, violent and hot as stars exploded in front of her. Sesshomaru groaned as his member was squeezed and massaged within the depths of her heat, coated with her orgasm nectar. He held onto her hips and pounded ruthlessly into her, his own orgasm threatening to take over him. He held out, pumping six or seven times before howling her name in his own violent release. Rin moaned as she felt him fill her hungry womb with his living seed. He shook in the aftermath, a drop of water mixed with sweat dripping off his brow. He leaned down and kissed her as she untangled her legs from him, her arms going to his back to pull him on top of her. His body gave in, letting her embrace him while he caught his breath. He felt her kiss his sweaty brow as her hand caressed his back, "I love you Sesshomaru." she said in between pants. He looked into her molten brown/gold orbs with his own, nuzzling his forehead into her neck.

"Rin... how I love you." she smiled, a hand coming to pet his wet hair.

"I need another shower now." she mewed, earning a chuckle from him.

"You didn't have one in the first place. I stole you from it before the first drop of soap got rid of my scent that already coated your beautiful... luscious body from the morning yesterday." she blushed as he withdrew himself from her, laying beside her and pulling her close to him. With little effort he was able to draw the covers over them, "You can shower in the morning." she snuggled up to him.

"If you don't steal me away from it again." he kissed her gently.

"I rather like my smell on you after we make love. I would hate for you to wash it away." she mewed, reaching up to cup his cheek in her hand.

"Then I hate to disappoint you, but I prefer my good hygiene. Your smell is better on you love." she smiled, her fangs showing themselves to him as she chuckled. The fangs of a demoness. His new demoness. His lover. His Rin. He kissed the tip of her nose. "Sleep well my demoness." she frowned, her nose nuzzling his cheek as she kissed his jaw.

"But I'm not tired." the chills that went down his body made him suddenly cold. His demonic smile was barely seen by Rin as he came to straddle her waist.

"Then let _me _handle that."

* * *

Several weeks had passed. Her scent. Her scent was the first thing he noticed that was different about Rin. His Rin. His lover. The past weeks, her scent had somehow... changed to say the least. And to top it all off, she had grown ill. He didn't know what the hell was happening to her. She had become moody and tired, and was sleeping more than usual. Those were definitely NOT symptoms of becoming a demon through the process Sesshomaru used. Rin's plush and rosy features were now pale as she slowly moved around his manor. He watched her as she walked along in the garden from a large window inside. Rin leaned against the tree, catching her breath. Sesshomaru quickly used his demon run to stand beside her, "Rin." his masculine and powerful voice said, "Please, tell me what ails you." she shook her head. He smelled salt. Was she crying? He turned her to look at him, "Tell me what is wrong Rin." he sternly commanded, though soft enough for her to know he was just concerned. She leaned to him, embraced by his warm body as she quietly sobbed, "Do not cry. It pains me when you cry and I do not know what it is about." he tilted her chin up, her bloodshot eyes meeting his. She saw tenderness, concern, love, kindness in the demon lord as he looked at her. She took both her hands and grasped his hand that was holding her chin. He moved it to where he entangled his fingers with hers.

She choked out her answer, "...I'm pregnant." she sniffled, turning back away from him when he didn't reply, "I know you must hate me now..." behind her, she heard a chuckle. A chuckle? Turning her head, she saw Sesshomaru... smiling.

"Even though you have been a demon for a few weeks now, you still behave like a naïve human." he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her, "No. I do not hate you. I could never hate my lover, especially now that she's carrying my child." she looked up at him as he cupped a cheek in his hand. He leaned down and kissed her gently, "I love you Rin. Long ago, before you were even born, my father asked me if I had anything to protect. I thought, why would I have to protect anything? All there was here were humans. Why would I want to protect them? But now, I know who I want to protect." a silver tear slid down Rin's cheek, soon stopped be Sesshomaru's thumb, "It's you. And now I will protect you, and my child." she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So... You won't make me get rid of it? I really want this baby." he shushed her gently, wiping away the others tears from her cheeks.

"Such silly questions. Why would I want to get rid of it if I want it as well?" she grinned, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." she squeaked when she felt a warm hand glide over her stomach. His eyes were solely fixed upon her flat abdomen.

"How far along are you?" she looked down, setting her hand over his.

"Kagome said probably around a month, seeing as how we..." a bright blush flew across her cheeks.

"Mated." he offered, receiving a nod from her, "Quite a few times, if I recall." she giggled, leaning up to kiss his cheek. He surprised her by kneeling down in front of her on his knees and pressing his lips to her clothed belly, "How I couldn't smell it I have no idea. I should have known." he looked like he was worshiping her stomach, the way he kissed and caressed it. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she looked at him with a smile. This was the future father or her child... The thought that what they did created life, it simmered in her heart and planned to stay there, "When we made love, that night after we came home from that mission, after you ran as a demoness for the first time, I thought of you, large with my child." she remembered. When he kissed her stomach. She thought nothing of it... but now, now she knew the reason behind that simple gesture, "I love you Rin. I love you more than any other person I know. If anything happened to you or the baby..." she shushed him, settling on her knees as well, brushing his bangs from his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon. I'm staying here, with you... my demon... my mate... my lord... my lover." he embraced her warm body into his own. Gods he needed to hear that, "I will love you until the day I die." he smirked, tilting his head.

"You are immortal now Rin." her smirk set his heart aflame.

"Exactly. So I'll be able to love you, forever." his chuckle rumbled through his chest and through her, "What about you mother?" she whispered to him.

"What about my mother?" Rin shrugged, looking away from him, "Rin." he said gently, guiding her to meet his face again, "My mother will not touch you, she won't even talk to you through your pregnancy. If you would like to talk to her, that's fine. But I am not afraid to hurt her to get it through her mind that she cannot do anything to cause you and harm, in anyway." his serious tone grabbed her attention, "I will do anything to protect you." she silenced him by pressing her lips against his.

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was, what if she doesn't... approve?" his hand ran up and down her back.

"How can she not approve? It's not like you're a human anymore. She can't do anything to stop us from being together or having this baby." Rin cleared her throat quietly.

"It's um... twins." she mumbled.

"Say again?" he asked while blinking.

"It's... twins Sesshomaru." he was silent. She waved a hand in front of his wide eyes,

"Sesshomaru?" said man still kept quiet, "Sesshy?" he shook his head, looking down at her stomach.

"T-twins?" she nodded slowly, "You said... twins?" she slowly nodded again.

"Unless I stuttered." she faintly smiled at him as he stood, beginning to pace around her. She stood up as well, "Aren't you happy?" he looked at her, eyes soft as he took her in his arms.

"Of course. I was just figuring where the children were going to have their room. And maybe Jaken can be our babysitter." Rin began to laugh, hugging him tightly. Then her laughs turned into sobs. She was crying again?! "Rin, why are you crying?" she shook her head, smiling as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Kagome said that when women are pregnant, their hormones start getting out of whack. I can be laughing one minute and the next I can be crying, or mad, anything." he nodded, cradling her to his chest.

"Alright then. I can handle that. I'm a patient man." she stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly.

"We shall see my mate. I can be pretty cranky without being pregnant. I have tested your patience many times if I recall correctly." she took his hand and the couple began to walk back into the castle.

* * *

"Little demon, would you tell me who is down there holding Sesshomaru's hand? I don't recall him mentioning a woman in his life." a woman stood on a hill, not far away from the gardens. The little toad stood nervously beside her, a little mad at how she still didn't remember his name.

"It's Jaken, milady. And that woman with him is none other than Rin." the white haired demoness looked down at him.

"Rin? That's impossible. There is no way that could be Rin." she stuck her nose in the air. How Jaken despised this woman.

"It is her, I can assure you. He changed her, turned her into a demon." that caught the woman's attention. She looked down at him with wide amber gold eyes.

"Changed her into a demon?" Jaken nodded, sitting down on the grass, "Why would he do such an idiotic thing like that?" Jaken smiled, shrugging his little shoulders.

"He fell in love I guess." she scoffed, rolling her eyes and flipping her snow white hair behind her shoulder.

"That boy doesn't even know what the word means." Jaken raised an eyebrow.

"Really? And you do?" she glared down at him, causing him to gulp, "Well, I think he loves her. Did you not see them out there? She must have told him." the demoness stared at the lovers as they went inside.

"Told him what?" Jaken straightened up and began to walk away.

"To tell Lord Sesshomaru that he will be a father soon." her eyes widened as she gasped, her hands balling into fists.

"I can't believe it. He actually... Took a human as a mate." Jaken chuckled at her shocked expression. She looked as if she were about to gag. Jaken could look at that face forever.

"Technically no. It was after he changed her to a demon that he... chose her as his mate. Well, she kind of chose him when she was a human. She told me about when she kissed him and helped his decision in turning her into a demon. Then it all went from there." Jaken leaned on his two headed staff, "I personally haven't seen him so happy. I think we also have a new Lady of the Western Lands-"

"Never." he was suddenly cut off by the woman's harsh word, "I shall never let that woman take my place as Lady of the Western woods, nor will I allow my idiot excuse for a son have her as a mate." the woman turned, walking away, "You tell Sesshomaru that I will be visiting soon, and Rin better be prepared." she began to change forms, soon bounding off in her demon dog form. Jaken merely sighed.

"She's in for an ass beating, that for sure. Sesshomaru will protect Rin no matter what. I just hope his mother knows what she's getting into."

* * *

So, do you like the story plot? It popped into my head one night and I decided to write it down. then voila! I have half of chapter 3 written if you like this. But remember, I love reviews!!!!!


	3. Chocolate Cheerios

**CHAPTER 3**  
**Month Two **

"Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru cringed when he heard his name called 'oh so sweetly' from the bedroom. With a sigh he walked back into the bedroom, finding Rin nestled into the sheets of their large bed. She had a book settled on top of her growing belly. Over the month after she told him of her pregnancy, she had gotten better. Her rosy tint was back in her cheeks, her smile was once more appearing on her features, and she was happy as can be. She smiled at him, "Can I have another bowl please?" she held our an empty bowl to him. He gave her an 'I don't believe you' look.

"That's the seventh bowl of chocolate cheerios you've had today!" she pouted at him, knowing that he would eventually give in. With another sigh, he smirked at her, "Fine, but only if I get to rub your belly." she smiled, motioning for him to come over. With a smile, he walked over and climbed onto the bed, her guiding a hand over her belly, "They're still so small." she tilted her head, looking down to her stomach.

"They'll get bigger darling. Just give it time. It's only been two months. We have seven more to go. By then I'll be a balloon and you'll have to use both hands to rub my belly." they both chuckled, "You know, when babies are developing inside the mother, they liked to be talked to. It helps them grow." he raised an eyebrow while glancing between her and her stomach, "Why don't you say hi?" he shook his head, leaning down to her belly, a curve to it already. But it was twins after all. Twins... The word kept ringing in Sesshomaru's mind. He was the father of twins... Rin's babies... _His _babies... _Their _babies... Pride began to swell in him as he leaned down, pressing his lips to her belly.

"Hello, my little ones." he said in a low, calm voice, "Are you being kind to your mother?" he whispered to her. She giggled, reaching over to run her fingers through his silvery white hair.

"They are. They haven't given me morning sickness at all. I'm surprised. Usually women have morning sickness." he smirked, looking up at her.

"Maybe that's only a trait for pregnant human women." she scoffed while laughing, giving a cute little snort.

"Perhaps. Or they have developed their daddy's protection over me and don't want to cause me discomfort." he crawled up to sit by her side, an arm drapped about her shoulder.

"Damn right. Getting the good traits." she licked her upper lip.

"And if they look like me?" he nuzzled her silky black hair.

"The even greater traits." she giggled when he tickled her stomach. The play stopped when there was an abrupt knock on their door. Sesshomaru instantly tensed.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" came Jaken's shrill voice, "You have a visitor." Sesshomaru growled under his breath, tightening his hold on his lover.

"Is she here?" he nodded, answering her question.

"I guess my protection will be put to a test." he helped Rin stand up and fix her hair,

"Jaken." the little toad demon entered the room, "Please take this to the kitchen." Jaken took the bowl and nodded once, running off to wherever the kitchen wad. Sesshomaru put an arm around Rin's waist and led her out of the room and down the corridor, then down the long flight of stairs. He sensed fear coming from his lover's body, "It will be alright Rin. I won't let anything happen to you... any of you." he placed an open palm on her belly, stopping her on the stairs. He tilted her head back and kissed her... tenderly... softly, "I promise." she nodded, leaning to his side and taking a deep breath, "I know, my mother can be..."

"A bitch?" he smirked, continuing their walk down the stairs.

"I was going to say unnerving, but your suggestion sounds pretty on track as well." she ran her hand, that was entangled with his arm, up and down the mokomoko while the other was wrapped protectively over her stomach. Chuckling softly, she walked down the stairs with Sesshomaru until ending up in the grand foyer. They went down another hall until stopping in front of two large double doors. Rin gulped, moving her arm from around Sesshomaru's and settling it around her belly, the other tucked on top if the curve. Sesshomaru looked down at her, and she hesitated before giving a nod, "Are you sure?" she nodded again. He took one of her shaking hands, "You don't need to worry. I will be here." he reached out and opened one of the doors, opening to see his mother sipping tea out of a China tea cup. He felt Rin instantly tense. He gave her hand a small squeeze, easing her stress a bit. Sesshomaru's mother rose from her seat, opening her arms.

"Sesshomaru, my darling son." she walked towards him, only to have him walk past her.

"Cut the crap mother. Why are you here? You never visit this place." Rin sat down on the couch, Sesshomaru close beside her with his arm back around her shoulders.

"I see you aren't wearing the chest plate like you usually do. Why the change of heart?" she sat back down in the chair opposite to them, her eyes in those mocking slits.

"Rin found it uncomfortable when we cuddled together." he responded with just as much sarcasm in his tone as his mother. Rin couldn't help but giggle, putting a hand in front of her smiling mouth, "You haven't answered my question yet mother. Why are you here?" he asked sternly, "Something tells me you didn't come just to see the drapery." Rin then burst into laughter, shocking Sesshomaru's mother. She waved her hand in front of her face, her cheeks turning red.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. These hormonal changes are just causing me to go crazy. Sesshomaru, you've got to watch what you say. I don't want to laugh every time you say something." Sesshomaru's mother raised an eyebrow.

"So Rin, how far along are you?" Rin smiled, rubbing her hand over her stomach.

"About two months, give or take a day or two." a single nod is all she gave.

"You seem a little large for being only two months." she said in an accusing tone.

"It's twins." Rin replied back, instantly knowing where her lover's 'wonderful' mother was initially going with that question, "Did you have doubts about whether I might be too far along for these children to be Sesshomaru's?" the man could sense Rin's anger rising, as well as his mother's. One pissed woman was enough, he didn't need a pissed pregnant woman as well in the same room.

"Rin-" she shushed him.

"Why won't you answer his first question? Tell me, what you are doing here? Did you come to hurt me? Or my babies? Or are you just mad that your time as the Lady of the Western Lands is coming to an end because Sesshomaru finally fell in love and took a mate?" that last question broke a nerve in the woman, striking her hard, "Well _mother_?" Rin asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes. The demoness stood, hands balled into tight fists.

"You have no right to call me mother." Rin stood, her own hands balled into fists.

"Would you rather me call you bitch instead?" that snippety mark did it for her. Sesshomaru's mother's eyes began to glow red. Sesshomaru leaped up and pinned his mother to the wall by the neck.

"Rin, leave the room. Now." she gulped and nodded, quickly leaving. Sesshomaru turned back to his mother, "If you even dare lay a finger on her, I will kill you." she grinned wickedly at him.

"You would kill your own mother?" he shrugged, staring at her dead in the eyes.

"I told my own father I would kill him, why should you be any different? You may not care about her, but she is my world now. I plan to be with her forever, to raise our children together. I will give them the parents I never seemed to have." he dropped her, her grabbing her throat as she took deep breaths of air. She never realized how hard he was holding her until he dropped her, "Now get the hell out of my castle." she stood up, brushed off her blue dress and left. Rin waited just outside the door as asked. His mother stopped and looked Rin up and down.

"Have fun with your half-breed children." she smirked before using her demon speed to quickly leave her son's large home. Sesshomaru met Rin outside the living room, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Are you alright?" she nodded, but he could smell the crystal clear tear that ran down her cheek, "Rin?" she sniffled, holding her belly between her arms.

"She called our children half-breeds." her faint whisper said. She closed her eyes, shaking her head while Sesshomaru cradled her close in his arms. He ran his hands over her back in comforting circles.

"The only thing I cannot stand more than my mother is seeing your tears." he wiped one away with his thumb, "Do you still want some more chocolate cheerios?" she laughed mid-sob, nodding and opening her eyes, "Then let's get you some. I think I know my way around the kitchen." she choked out a laugh, wiping her eyes free of oncoming tears. Holding hands, the demons went into the kitchen. Rin automatically smelled out the pantry and opened it, using a clawed finger to roam the shelves until she licked her lips, pulling the brown box off a shelf. She poured them in her bowl and added the milk. Dipping a spoon into the bowl, she pulled up a mouthful and ate it swiftly.

"Oh my gosh, I can eat these all day." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"You _have _eaten those all day." she stuck her tongue out at him. His nimble fingers ghosted over her black locks, "You remind me of your younger self, when you were ten and followed me around everywhere, putting yourself in all kinds of danger." he cupped her cheek, "I remember when I thought I lost you at the gates of hell, when my mother told me that your life had to be exchanged in order for me to grow stronger." he made her sit the bowl down for a moment as he drew her into his arms, "I was devastated. My strength wasn't worth the cost of your life." her arms came to wrap around her lover's neck.

"Why are you bringing this up twelve years later Sesshomaru?" his face buried itself in her rich dark locks.

"Because the thought of my mother trying to harm you again makes me frightened." Sesshomaru... frightened? Surely not, "I don't know _what _I would do if I lost you. You must be careful when dealing with my mother. She is on edge because she is afraid of losing her position as Lady of the Western Lands to you. She doesn't like competition. If it comes down to it, she will kill. You must promise me-" his serious tone of voice made Rin worry, "That you will not speak to my mother or be in her presence without me. She is much stronger than you for now, and the thought of her harming you while you are carrying my children, it unsettles me a great deal." she felt a clawed hand run across her belly, "You three are my life now." her head rested in the crook of his neck. Gods how she loved this man. The mokomoko brushed against her side, tickling her sides and making her giggle softly as she tried to push it away. He tilted his head down and kissed her gently. A hand was pressed to his chest as his came to cover it, his fingers curling around it to hold onto it softly. He brought her hand to his lips to kiss it. Rin picked up her bowl of cereal and continued to munch on it.

"Can we take a walk through the gardens?" she asked when she finished the bowl of chocolate flavored cheerios. She placed the bowl in the sink as Sesshomaru nodded, taking her arm in his and leading her outside. The flowers were fully bloomed as springtime was in full blast. The birds were chirping away as butterflies traveled from flower to flower. Rin took a deep breath of fresh air as the wind blew gently past her. She took off her slippers and felt the crisp grass under her feet, tickling them as she continued walking. The lovers sat under a cheery blossom tree on a nice wooden bench, overlooking the garden and ponds, "Do you remember when you took me out here at night to look at the stars when I was fourteen? I made up crazy constellations and you picked out the real ones?" Sesshomaru nodded. How could he forget? That was the first time they ever spent time alone with each other. They decided to go look out at the stars and listen to the music the summer nights had to offer. That night they witnessed a meteor shower, something Rin called, 'shooting stars'. For every one she saw, they both made a wish. That was also the night she accidentally fell asleep in his lap. Technically his lap, she had fallen asleep while using one of his legs as a pillow and the mokomoko as a blanket. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at that memory. Rin was turning into a fine young woman by then, whether or not she was raised in a village. She turned out to be a great woman, full of vigor and youthfulness, and an attitude if you weren't careful with your mouth. A bird hopped by a few feet away from them, a dark shade of blue with a hint of purple, "Sesshomaru?" he glanced down at her as she stared straight ahead, "Am I really to be the next Lady of the Western Lands?" he gave a single nod. A long finger tilted her chin upwards, her gaze looking at his.

"My Rin, you became the Lady of the Western Lands the moment your body turned into a demon's. All the land that you see from your old balcony is ours, and the same when you stand on our balcony. Everything that you see until the horizon is our domain." her eyes widened... That was a lot of land! But her eyes widened when she realized why his mother was here, "You know now, don't you? Why my mother was here?" Rin slowly nodded.

"She wants to kill me..." her hand went to her throat as the other went to her stomach.

"My mother can become extremely jealous. Who do you think informed Inuyasha's mother's husband about my half brother being a hanyou child?" Rin gasped, "When my father found out what she had done, he went to save her, knowing that Inuyasha and his mother would have been killed. He abandoned my battle challenge to go save a human and an infant hanyou, dying in the process." Rin put her hand on his arm, "That's what made me so disgusted of humans. That they were too vulnerable to the emotion of love. I didn't know at the time that I would be exactly like him." he cast a grin at her, making her giggle.

"Well, I'm glad you changed your mind." she hugged herself to his arm, snuggling her face into his shoulder, "I have a question?" he looked at her, "Can I change into my dog form while pregnant?" he shrugged.

"I'm not entirely sure. But to be safe, please don't try to. I don't know what effects it could have on the babies." his palm spread over her belly, "We wouldn't want them to get injured." she nodded, placing her hand over his.

"Alright. Man, the first time I get to use my demon form and you knock me up the same night. Now I have to wait again!" he chuckled, nuzzling her hair.

"Who said it was that night? For all we know, it could have been the day after, or the day after that.... or the day after that." she laughed again.

"Either way, I can't transform into a demon dog until after the twins are born." a little wicked grin showed her sharp fangs as she scooted closer to him, her body pressing to him, "Sex on the other hand..." she whispered in his ear.

"Wouldn't it hurt-" she put a finger on his moving lips, silencing him.

"There are some positions that are alright for pregnant women. But we can continue what we've been doing for a few more weeks." she didn't have to say anything else, for his lips were already ravishing over hers. She mewed, resting her arms on his shoulders while her hands were busy in his hair. He picked her up bridal style and carried her inside. Jaken was walking down the same hallway.

"Lord Sesshomaru, there is-"

"Not right now Jaken." Sesshomaru said during Rin's viciously passionate kiss. Jaken gulped as he watched his lord and lady going up the stairs. His yellow eyes were wide as her giggles ran through the staircase. The little green toad demon shuddered.

"Those two need to give it a rest. They'll traumatize those children before they are even born."

* * *

Sesshomaru opened the door to their private quarters and gently placed his lover on the bed. Kissing her softly one last time, he straddled her waist, showering kisses on her neck and collarbone. Her clawed hands were still running through his silvery white locks, "I love you." he whispered as his hands fumbled with her kimono sash. It fell slack and he pulled it away, slowly peeling back her kimono. His lips then trailed down her chest and her stomach. He ran his hands over her belly, his lips pressing to it gently. She sighed, leaning her head to the side as the lovers gazed at each other. His amber gold eyes blinked as he looked at the mother of his future children. Gods she was beautiful, becoming even more so as her body changed with the pregnancy. He tickled her belly button, listening to her melodious giggles as her legs twitched.

"Stop it Sesshomaru! That's not nice!" she smacked him lightly on the head, making him smirk as he climbed up beside her.

"You like it." he licked the outer edge of her ear, pulling and nibbling on her earlobe, "Don't deny it." she smiled, leaning into his caresses.

"Who says I am?" he wrapped his arms around her, embracing his lover lovingly. She instantly curled to him, draping her legs over his and folding her arms in between their chests. He tucked her head in the crook of his neck.

"And here I thought you were trying to seduce me in the garden." she giggled evily.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't." her breath tickled his skin.

"Well, I think I can be satisfied with just watching you grow more and more beautiful as the months go on. I can wait." he purred, his hand resting on her stomach, "I don't know how patient I will be with these two though. I keep wondering what they'll look like, and if they are two boys, two girls, or a boy and girl. I'm so anxious to know." he kissed her temple, "Why were you so nervous to tell me?" her eyes widened slightly at his sudden question. She sat up, wringing her hands together.

"I didn't know what you would say. I didn't even know if you liked kids or not, and suddenly I find out I'm pregnant... I didn't know what you would do. Questions ran in my head: Would he send me away? Would he even want them? Would he be a part of their lives? I was worried to death over it. I knew you were so busy most times, since you are the Lord of the Western Lands, that you wouldn't have time for a baby, let alone two..." he linked two and two together.

"That's why you looked so deathly pale and ill. I thought someone had hurt you." he hugged her to him, "The second you said you were pregnant, something popped in me. I was going to be a father. And when you said it was twins, I didn't know there was a second heaven. You must know, that whatever happens, nothing you do, will make me send you away or have nothing to do with these children. I will be their father like I am supposed to, and I will help you raise them. I will play with them whenever they ask, and give them advice on anything their little minds come up with." she closed her eyes, imagining two children running around the gardens while the happy parent watched from under the shade of a cherry blossom tree. The image seemed more beautiful the longer she thought about it.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes love?" she looked up at him.

"Can I have some more chocolate cheerios?" he chuckled, nodding his head. She tied the sash around her waist and walked back downstairs with him. He glanced down at her.

You do know that they are full of fiber, right?" Rin's eyes opened wide.

"I think tonight will be a long night then." she groaned.

* * *

Im sorry its a little short. *laughs nervously* No smut in this chapter. Im surprised by myself. Lol. Please review! My new friend **Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag is** helping me with ideas and doo-dads for this story. So thanks! :) Any other ideas from you readers will be considered as well, so if you have one (especially about Sesshy's mom) tell me in a review and I will PM you about your idea! I would love to hear them and give readers what they want and have a say in the story! So review please!!!!!!!


	4. A Day With The Family

Hey, as you can see by the chapter title, I skipped a month. I did a little research and tried to find out what month a baby would start kicking, and I really didn't want to delete a paragraph of the story since it would irrelevant to the time period, so I went ahead. Sorry! But I do hope you enjoy anyway!!!!!**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4  
MONTH FOUR**

Sesshomaru's mother paced back and forth the top platform of the inclined stairs that held her thrown. Her hands were wringing behind her back, "To believe that my idiot son took a human and made her a demon... Then taking her as his mate? This is unacceptable!" her usually calm demeanor went out the window as she thought of her son with that supposed to be human Rin. That girl had always caused him trouble, one way or another it always ended with that girl in trouble. The woman pondered as to why she saved that girl twelve years ago when Sesshomaru went into the world of hell to retrieve her. The demoness sat upon her large chair, her head propped on a fist as her foot tapped impatiently. Her gold eyes were formed into slits. No matter what she thought up in her head to cause harm to Rin, in the end Sesshomaru was bound to save her. She growled, until he head perked up, an idea striking her. A wicked smile brushed itself across her face. She knew some clans who didn't like Rin accompanying their lord around. What if she was able to round them all together and throw a war at the 'happy' couple? She leapt from her throne, leaving the room and almost running down the hallways. She reached the master double doors and opened them to the evening skies. Her eyes began to glow red, her body transforming into her demon dog form. She roared and bounded into the skies.

**MEANWHILE...**

"They're kicking Sessomaru! Come feel!" Rin said excitedly as she sat upon the couch by the fireplace. Sesshomaru went over to Rin and she took his hand, guiding it over her growing belly, "Do you feel them? They are a little small, but you can probably feel one kick." He smiled as he felt the little tiny movements inside Rin's belly. She grinned back, looking up at him as he sat down beside her. She leaned to his side, resting against the mokomoko. She sighed as she felt his hand caressing her stomach. His head was tilted to the side while he looked at her. She tipped her head back with her eyes closed, "That feels nice..." she whispered to him. Sesshomaru put his free arm around his lover's shoulders, trailing his fingers through her silky hair, "I'm glad you got that arm back. Kagome works wonders with medicine." Sesshomaru nodded, looking at the arm that was currently resting on her belly. It had been several years since he had gotten his arm back. Rin had found a dead demon and taken an arm, taking it to Kagome who had found a new remedy to reattach it to Sesshomaru. She went and found said man, literally dragging him to Kagome, who spent a whole night fixing it. Over time Sesshomaru was able to have full control of the arm. Kagome also made an antidote that kept it from rotting, so it would never have to be replaced. Rin was about seventeen by then. She had never seen him with out the arm, since he had the long sleeved kimono. But she remembered that one night, when she couldn't sleep. She decided to go get a drink of water from the spring.

**FLASHBACK**

Rin tossed and turned on her mat, under the nighttime stars. Her sixteen year old body refused to go to sleep, leaving her to stare at the stars. They each twinkled brightly. Her hands were resting on her flat stomach, her chest rising and falling as she breathed in the fresh night air. Jaken was sleeping beside Ah-Un, his staff standing against a tree trunk. Her black hair was strewn about the mat from her tossing and turning about it. She sat up, running a hand through said hair. She felt a little thirsty... Sitting up, she yawned, stretching her long arms and arching her back. She tossed off the thin blanket and stood, walking over to the small stream that was a few yards away. She followed it until coming to a clearing, where the stream pooled into a large pond. She kneeled down and scooped her hands into the frigid water. Bringing her cupped hands to her mouth, she bright the water to her lips. She stopped... Out in the middle of the pond was her lord.... Her lord Sesshomaru, his body glistening from the water. Her heart began to pound within her chest. Since when did he become so.... so handsome? His only hands came to run through his locks of silvery white. He leaned back to wetten his hair, his stomach and chest stretching to accomidate the motion. Rin's breath caught in her throat as her eyes roamed his sculpted body. Gods... he was perfect! The wide brown orbs traveled down his stomach, her eyes going wider upon seeing the patch of silver white curls right beneath his belly button. She dare not look any further... Luckily the water cut off that view of him that she suddenly desired. She blinked, trying to find her breath. She saw where his missing arm should be. It looked like his lower arm and half of his upper arm were missing, since he stil had a part of his left arm attached to his shoulder. He still looked perfect to her, despite the missing appendage. She smiled. He even had two markings on his hips, over his hip bones, matching his wrist and cheeks.

A blush slapped onto her cheeks when she saw him wading over to shore. She had to keep her squeak silent when he stood from the water, baring his glorious backside to her. The water dripped down his muscular thighs to the ground. Her breathing sped up, her heart pounding hard inside her chest. She quickly snuck away, back up the stream to their resting spot. She got back on the mat and under the covers, her eyes still wide. Great, now she really couldn't sleep! She stopped breathing when she heard footsteps approaching the mat. Oh, that's right... His mat was next to hers... She silently gulped. This would be a long night...

**END FLASHBACK**

Sesshomaru's concentration was broken by a small giggle. He turned his handsome eyes to look at Rin, watching as she shook her head, "May I ask what is so funny?" she glanced up at him, biting her lower lip while smiling.

"Nothing... Just remembering that night when I couldn't sleep and went to get some water, eventually leading me to find you bathing in the huge pond. Then you had to make it worse by getting out and expose your perfect butt cheeks and moon me." he chuckled, "Who knew I'd ever see that perfect butt again?" she asked while playfully pinching his leg. They grew quiet, watching the fire for a few minutes, "I want Kagome to be my mid-wife." up went a silver eyebrow.

"A mid-wife? What is a mid-wife?" Rin rolled her eyes, sitting up to look at him with both her hands on her stomach.

"A mid-wife helps with the pregnancy and delivers the baby."

"And why Kagome?" Rin sighed.

"Because she's done it before and she has actually gone through labor." Sesshomaru nodded. It was true. Since Kagome and Inuyasha married after the human graduated high school, they had two children. The oldest was a girl, who was about seven now, and was the spitting image of Inuyasha. The second was a boy and he was around four, and he also looked like Inuyasha, but he had Kagome's eyes, "And she knows a lot of techniques about pregnancy and birthing, so I just-" she was silenced when she felt a finger press to her lips. Sesshomaru was smiling faintly at her.

"We have five months left Rin. I don't really want to think about birthing just yet." she chuckled once, putting her hand around his wrist, removing his finger from her lips.

"It's still good to plan ahead. Besides, we're having two babies, not one. I don't want to bring them into the world without preparing for them." he drew her to him, putting his arms around her. Her arms wrapped around his chest.

"We have five months to get ready. I promise you these children will live like royalty." she laughed, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sesshomaru, you are the Lord of the Western Lands. If that isn't real royalty I don't know what is." chuckling, he leaned down and softly kissed her.

"Then the kids will have no problem bossing Jaken around when they are old enough to talk." she giggled, closing her eyes as she rested against her lover.

"I love you.... Sesshomaru." she muffled in his shoulder. His eyes softened and his head tilted to the side a little so that his cheek could rest on her head.

"I love you as well Rin." after a few quiet moments, Rin's breathing slowed, her lulling into a peaceful slumber. Sesshomaru smiled faintly. He moved to where he could slip an arm under her knees and one under her arms. He lifted her and held her to him as he carried her to their bedroom. She mumbled in her sleep as her head leaned to his chest. Her hands were propped on her belly, and her hair was dangling over Sesshomaru's left arm. He made his way up the spiral staircase, finally arriving on their bedchamber floor. He slid the door open with his foot and took her to the bed. He gently lowered her on her side of the bed. She moaned quietly as her arms wrapped around the large pillow, pulling it to her as she nuzzled her face into the fluffy square. He crawled in beside her and took a book Kagome had from the real world. His attention was grabbed when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. He looked to the side to see Rin abandoning the pillow to use him as a substitute. He scooted carefully until she was using his chest as a pillow. He felt her bulging belly pressing to his side. He placed the book on his lap and pressed a hand to Rin's stomach, "Careful, you don't want to squish them." she mumbled again, trying to dig her face further into his clothed chest. Shaking his head, he returned his gaze to the book.

**1 HOUR LATER**

The book had fallen to the floor. Everything was quiet and dark, except for a few candles burning throughout the bedroom. Sesshomaru was asleep, for once, with Rin close to his side as his arms stayed protectively around her. Her head was tucked under his chin, her arms folded between their chests. The covers were tucked over them, warming their sleeping bodies as they slept on. No one noticed the pair of yellow eyes staring at them, the mystery demon crouched on the balcony, his eyes narrowing as he jumped into the black sky, only lit by the moon and stars. He traveled for a few miles until seeing a large camp fire. He landed in front of a woman dressed in blue.

"Well?" the female voice asked.

"It is as you said, milady. Lord Sesshomaru has taken human Rin as his mate. I saw her for myself." angry demons voices roared. The woman held up a hand, quieting them down.

"Now that you have a witness to my statement, will you stand up with me? Do you really wish for the new Lady of the Western Lands to be a want to be demoness? Or myself? A demoness from birth who has ruled these lands for hundreds of years?!" the voices soared up again in agreement, "Then follow me! Let us declare war on Sesshomaru and show him that we will not stand for this!" she raised her fist in the air, other demons following. She looked at the large crowd that gathered. She saw wolf demons, lion demons, a couple of fox demons, and several others. She smiled inwardly. She would show Sesshomaru just what would happen when you messed with the Lady of the Western Lands.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru was startled from his sleep, shaking white locks about his shoulders as he fully woke up. He stretched and quickly stood, careful not to wake Rin in the process.

"Come in Jaken." the door opened and the little toad demon ran in, "Keep your voice low. Rin is still sleeping." Jaken nodded, looking over towards the sleeping girl in the bed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome has requested to come visit with Inuyasha and their children to come check on Rin. They said they would be over in two hours." great. The half breed and his kid were coming along. Just what he wanted in his home...

"Thank you for telling me Jaken. You may leave." Jaken bowed and quickly left. Sesshomaru knelt down beside Rin's side of the bed, "Rin..." he gently shook her shoulder, "Rin... You need to wake up. Kagome and her kids are coming over intwo hours." Rin mumbled something that sounde like a 'go away', making him chuckle, "Rin, come on- oof!" he said as he landed on the floor.

"Who are you! What are you doing here-?" Rin looked to see Sesshomaru on the floor rubbing his cheek, "Sesshomaru! I'm so sorry!" she threw off the covers and got on her knees in front of him. She took his chin between her fingers to inspect what she had done.

"I didn't know you could pack such a punch." she smiled sheepishly, him helping her stand, "You need to shower. Kagome and Inuyasha are coming over in two hours and they're bringing the kids." Rin's eyes lit up. She loved the kids! Without another word she ran into the bathroom to get ready. Sesshomaru chuckled, "Alright, don't give me a kiss good morning then." he heard the sound of smacking lips in the bathroom.

"Remember to catch it!" she called back. He shook his head. That old woman she lived with for so little time taught her to 'blow kisses' to people. He turned to the closet and opened it, taking out an informal baby blue kimono. Hey, he wasn't going out today. Why dress like it? He shed his clothes and put the new kimono on, the silk fabric having a soft glow as the sun hit it. He listened as she turned on the shower. Rin's idea to run a pipe from the hot springs into the castle was genius on her part. Now they didn't have to take baths in the hot springs. It could be used as a… what did Kagome call it?… Oh, a hot tub, whatever that was. Kagome had once said it was used in the real world. Shrugging, Sesshomaru tied the sash around his waist and tucked Tenseiga and Bakusaiga into it. His hand wavered over Bakusaiga, the sword forged by himself with his own being. It was rumored that the sword's strength lies in Rin, that he thought of her when it was made. They also said that if Rin died, the sword's power would as well. Of course Sesshomaru didn't know of the rumors; no one would dare question him about it unless they wanted an early death. He heard humming coming from inside the bathroom when the water stopped, making the demon lord grin. He ran his hands through his long hair, smoothing it out the best he could, "Want some help?" the small, sweet voice asked behind him as he felt a brush come into contact with his tangled hair. He glanced behind him to see her wrapped in a towel, her robe on over it with slippers on her feet. Sesshomaru felt the little bump called her belly pressing to his back as she leaned down to hug him, "Are you ready for the kids in an hour and half?" Sesshomaru groaned, leaning his head back to rest on her shoulder.

"I don't think I can handle them. Inuyasha's kids are the devils themselves." Rin giggled, turning to hiss his cheek, right over a faint red stripe.

"You'll be fine. I love their kids. They're really sweet. You should play with them, then you'll see what I mean." she wagged a finger at him as she opened the closet, reaching in to get a red kimono with gold flower embroidment. She slipped it on and tied the sash around her waist. She took the towel and ran it over her damp hair before pulling it into a tight bun, adorning it with little pins and gems, clipping her hair with a diamond encrusted clamp, "Besides, I don't get to see them very often. They told me the last time I visited them that they thought you would use Tensaiga on them if they misbehaved." her lover chuckled, his broad shoulders shaking as the laugh bubbled in his chest.

"Smart kids." Rin's jaw dropped as she smacked him in the back of the head.

"Be nice to them Sesshy. I want them to be able to come here without feeling the wrath of your blades." she said with a hint of a giggle to her voice. Her arms wrapped around his neck, "Please?" she asked, nuzzling her face into the back of his neck, "It would make mommy very happy." he raised a silver eyebrow.

"Last time I checked, you were still a few months away from becoming a mother." he felt her warm breath on his neck as she let out a single chuckle. She kissed his neck and stood back up.

"Well, let's go get ready to be aunt and uncle for the day, shall we?" without putting her sandals on, she walked to the door, "I was thinking we could have a nice day in the gardens." he nodded and slipped his own sandals on, following her. They joined hands as they went down the flight of stairs, turning down the hallway that led to the large gardens. Rin stretched her neck to look up to the sky, the sun warming her cheeks and creating a light pink touch to them. She sighed, putting her hands on her rounding belly, "Today is such a beautiful day." she whispered, earning a nod from Sesshomaru, "Let's get ready for them then." she smiled warmly at him.

**1 HOUR, 30 MINUTES LATER**

"Lord Sesshomaru! Inuyasha has arrived with the children!" came Jaken's voice from inside the castle window. Rin and Sesshomaru were currently laying down on the soft grass gazing up at the clouds. They heard the pitter patter of little feet as they ran along the sidewalk.

"Uncle Sesshomaru! Aunty Rin!" they both called in unison as the sibling ran towards said people. Rin smiled and sat up, her arms out wide to receive the hugs they gave her. She giggled, hugging them tightly.

"It's good to see you two! You've gotten big since I saw you a few months ago." the four year old boy giggled.

"So have you Aunty Rin!" he exclaimed, pointing to her belly.

"I have an excuse though. I'm having two babies." she took the four year old's hand, "Come feel." she pressed his tiny hand to her belly, "Search for a kick." she looked at the seven year old girl, curiously watching her brother, "Do you want to feel too?" she nodded excitedly, reaching out her hand as well. Rin leaned back and let them explore her belly, until the little boy smiled and gasped.

"It's kicking it's kicking!" he shouted happily. Rin put her hand over his.

"You're right. There is a kick Kenji. Can you find the other Sakura?" the seven year old shook her head, "Here, give me your hand." she took the child's hand in hers, guiding it over to where Kenji found the original kick, "Feel right here." they waited a few seconds until the girl began giggling, "Feel it?" she nodded, her silver white hair shaking over her shoulders.

"Sakura! Kenji! Where did you run off to?!" Rin turned her head to see Inuyasha turning the corner, his hands balled into fists. Rin waved to him with a kind smile.

"Here we are Inuyasha. I guess they were just excited to see me." the kids turned and smiled innocently up at their father. Inuyasha smirked at seeing Rin.

"Hey, you're looking fat." Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha. Rin chuckled and patted his leg.

"It's true Sesshomaru. I am getting fat." she stuck her tongue out at him, then leaned against him. Kagome came jogging into the garden.

"I can't believe you left me Inuyasha!" she said while panting, hands on her knees as she bent down to catch her breath. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Maybe if you didn't spend so much time in the bathroom getting ready we wouldn't have left when we were supposed to without you." she glared at him, them smiled.

"Inuyasha, sit!" said man howled as he plummeted to the ground in a face plant. Rin and the kids started laughing as Kagome sat with a proud smile and her arms crossed. Sesshomaru just scoffed and rolled his amber gold eyes. Sakura sat beside Rin, her index finger on her chin as she stared at Rin's belly.

"When will they be born?" her small voice asked. Rin smiled warmly at Sakura, running her hand over the young one's head.

"In about five months. Would you like to come visit them when they are born?" both kids nodded, showing their rows of teeth as they grinned at her, "So, what do you want to do?" Sakura's eyes lit up.

"Can I pick flowers?" Rin looked at the countless flowers in the massive garden.

"What are your favorite flowers Sakura?" the girl thought for a moment, her tongue poking out to run across her bottom lips before it was brought to chew on.

"Tulips!" she exclaimed. Rin pointed to a bed of flowers.

"Then go pick as many as you like." she cheered and stood up, running into the flower bed to pick her tulips. Rin then turned to the little boy, "You know, I bet your mommy would like a bouquet of flowers for the table. You want to go help Sakura?" Kenji nodded and soon dashed off to help his sister. Rin sighed, leaning against Sesshomaru, "Those two are too adorable." she commented, watching the youngsters frolic in the garden. Kagome sat beside Rin in Sakura's spot, watching her children also.

"They can be a handful, but they are precious. I wouldn't have it any other way. Are you ready for twins?" she said with a half giggle. Rin shrugged, glancing down at her belly.

"I guess I am. But I'll have Sesshomaru to help me, so I think I'll be just fine." Sesshomaru looked at her with a faint smile on his features, slipping an arm around her waist to pull her closer to his side. Inuyasha was just staring at the couple, his eye twitching.

"I still can't believe that Sesshomaru can……… love." he said while sticking his tongue out, "It's so weird to fathom." Rin chuckled, putting a hand over her giggling mouth.

"It surprised me too. But now look at us. I guess it can't be any more proof than a knocked up woman." Kagome laughed with her. Kagome pointed at Inuyasha with her thumb.

"It took five months for me to start showing with Sakura before he believed me." Inuyasha shrugged, glancing at his wife.

"I thought she said she was taking birth control!" Kagome looked at him.

"That was SANGO you idiot!" she shouted while shoving him over, "You never listen!" Sesshomaru gave a single chuckle.

"I'll say." Inuyasha glared at his half brother as the wind blew through his silver hair. Rin smirked, glancing at Kagome.

"But what threw me off was when she had three kids herself. That's why I thought it was you who was taking them." Inuyasha said in his defense.

"Hey Kagome, you wanna play a little game ourselves?" Kagome raised an eyebrow as she looked at her sister-in-law.

"What did you have in mind?" Rin reached behind her and pulled out a hidden stick. She held up a finger to her lips.

"Hey Inuyasha, Sesshomaru…" they both turned her way as she stood up, "Fetch!" she then chunked the stick a few dozen meters away from them. Both boys stood up and began to run towards where the stick landed. Kagome was on her back laughing.

"I didn't know Sesshomaru did it too!" she tried to say through her array of laughter. Rin laughed with her.

"I discovered it a few years back when I sat on a stick and threw it out from under me. Sesshomaru started chasing it!" they watched and giggled as the boys fought over the stick. Inuyasha then shook his head and looked back to Kagome, raising his fist in the air.

"Don't do that Kagome! You know I hate it when you do that!" Kagome stood, an evil smile on her face.

"Inuyasha, sit!" said man cried out as he landed on the ground with a thud. Sesshomaru picked the stick up and carried it back over to Rin, putting it in her hand.

"Nice try Rin. It won't work aga-" before he could finish his sentence, the stick was once again in the air, Sesshomaru bounding after it. The girls couldn't control their laughter as they watched on, Sesshomaru accidentally tripping and landing face first in the garden dirt. Both went silent, glancing at each other before they both burst into laughter again. Sesshomaru growled and looked up from his dirt covered face.

"I'm glad you are amused." he called to her. Rin nodded, sitting up and calming from her laughing fit.

"Oh, I am Sesshomaru, don't you worry about that!" Rin felt a little tap on her left shoulder. She looked behind her shoulder to see Kenji standing a foot or two away from her. He smiled and held out a bouquet of bright orange and white lilies, "Are these for me?" he nodded, smiling as she took them and smelled the sweet flower's exotic scent, "Thank you Kenji." the boy then held out another for Kagome, giving her a hug.

"Thank you baby. They're beautiful!" she lifted the flowers to her nose as well, taking a deep sniff. Sakura ran up with her bouquet of red and purple tulips hugged close to her chest. She sat down Indian style with a grin, holding the flowers gently as she rearranged them. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came back and sat down, arms crossed as they stuck their dirty little noses up in the air. Both women leaned to them and took a sleeve, wiping the dirt and grime off their faces.

"Haha! Daddy and Uncle Sesshomaru got dirty!" Kenji chimed as he pointed a little finger towards the two men getting their faces cleaned.

"Shut it kid." Inuyasha said as he glared at his son, making Kenji just laugh more. Sakura crawled over to him and climbed in his lap, curling up to his chest. His glare turned into a soft look as he smiled at his daughter, putting his arms around her. She held up her flowers, "Those are very pretty Sakura." the small child smiled, hugging him around the neck.

"I love you daddy." she whispered, making Rin smile.

She couldn't wait to hear those same words from her twins.

* * *

I am so so _**so **_sorry I was so late in an update! Here's the next xhapter for you to enjoy. What does Sesshomaru's mommy have in mind...... I wonder myself. Lol. Please review! My birthday is tomorrow, so I thought I'd have this update for you all to enjoy! OH! ANd also HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Animeroxs Rin-Sess Inu-Kag or anyone else who happens to share my birthday of April 30th! This update is dedicated to all of you!


	5. Her Nightmare Is His Enemy

**CHAPTER 5**  
**MONTH FIVE**

"It's so hot out here..." Rin huffed as she sat under a cherry blossom tree, a hand over her eyes to attempt to block the sun. Sesshomaru nodded, looking through the treetop as the sun blasted through the leaves, warming his features while he sighed contently. Rin was snuggled to his side under his right arm, her own hands propped on her plump belly. Sesshomaru looked down at her. Gods she was beautiful, resting against him. She grew even more radiant as each day came and went. Smiling wasn't a rare thing for the demon lord anymore. Anytime he saw his Rin coming towards him, or when he would go into the bedroom and find her laid atop the bed gently rubbing her stomach, his lips would automatically coil into a smile. He heard her sigh, him blinking while she cuddled closer to him. He shifted, trying to stand, but a little squeak of protest and a tightening of arms around him made him briefly stop.

"Kagome said not to stay out too long in this heat Rin. We need to go inside." he tried to coax her, but she just wouldn't budge! Finally he turned and picked her up bridal style, then carried her back into the castle. Using his demon run, he gracefully bounded up the stairs, not so much as moving Rin more than an inch in his arms. He took her to their bedroom and carefully laid her down on her side. He sat himself beside her, stroking her shoulders before kissing her forehead. He arched an eyebrow when he heard a sniffle, "Rin? What's wrong?" he asked, moving to his knees in front of her. He smelt salt... salt from tears, "Rin, please tell me." reaching a hand out to cup her cheek, he shifted her face to look at him.

"I'm so ugly aren't I? I'm fat and ugly." she said, tears falling down her cheeks, "You're probably thinking about why you're putting up with me. Why you have to be putting up with me while you could be out there with some beautiful demon." he drew her close to him, shushing her. Were did all this nonsense come from?

"You aren't fat and you certainly aren't ugly. You are beautiful and radiant as your pregnancy goes by." he gently pushed her away so she could look him in the eyes, "I am not putting up with you. I am looking after you because I love you. I will love you no matter what, and I will love our children no matter what. Even if they break one of Jaken's arms or legs." she giggled, leaning back over in her lover's warm and strong arms.

"You mean it?" he chuckled, brushing silver tipped black hair from the mother-to-be's face.

"Of course I do." she reached up and slowly pressed her lips to his. Her arms snuck around his neck and pulled him closer. His lips diverted from hers and moved to kiss each tear away from her cheeks. Her body molded to his, pressing to him in wonderful ways. Rin's eyes widened and she gasped when she felt teeth scraping over her jugular, nipping and caressing the smooth flesh. She drew his earlobe to her mouth, making the lean man shudder against her. She smiled, brushing her lips over his jaw to the junction of his neck.

"Make love to me Sesshomaru. Please." she whispered. He rested her head on her shoulder, breathing deeply. Her voice was so alluring... How could he say no? Oh yeah. He was a man, one that would take the opportunity and seize it. Sesshomaru gently leaned his lover back against the pillows before sweetly kissing her again. His fingers intertwined with hers, bringing her hands above her head as he hovered over her. He held both wrists with one hand, the free hand lowering to the sash on her kimono. She mewed when she felt her kimono part, cool air hitting her exposed skin.

"Beautiful." he murmured against her lips after he looked at her. He released her wrists, the now free hand coming to take hold of a... very plush mound. She gasped louder, leaning her head back. Thinking he had somehow hurt her, he stopped, "Did I hurt you?" she giggled and shook her head.

"Of course not. It's just... I'm so sensitive to the lightest touches. It felt like electricity." he grinned, going back to his work. His lips caressed her collarbone as his hands found her generous breasts, kneading and molding into his palms while his lover moaned and arched to him. He lowered his head to take a darkened and perked nipple in between his lips, making her cry out, "Oh gods... Sesshomaru." she moaned as she felt him suckle and nip at the sensitive bud. Her breathing harshened, her beginning to pant. She stopped him, "Sesshomaru... I read a book and it said that doing that while a woman is pregnant could make her orgasm early. You don't want that do you?" she questioned, a hint of deviousness in her eyes. His clothes were becoming so tight on his body now. He leaned down and kissed her belly.

"My little ones." he crooned, "You are about to know how much I love your mother." she smiled, running nimble fingers through his hair. His hands then moved to her waistband, tenderly pulling them down until she was left in bright orange panties. He took a clawed finger and teased her clit through them, making her moan loudly and arch her back again.

"Oh Sesshomaru... Please..." she begged him. He sat up on his knees and fumbled with the sash to his own kimono. He shrugged his shirt off before working on his pants. They were soon tossed to the floor as well. He removed his boxer like underwear, groaning as his member was allowed freedom. He slowly took off Rin's panties, dropping them beside the bed before he nestled over her once more. He leaned down over her panting body.

"Roll over Rin." his husky and deep voice ordered. She raised an eyebrow, confused. Chuckling, he grasped her hips and moved her for her, twisting her until she was on all fours.

"Sesshomaru... Why are you- Mmmnnn." she moaned as she felt two fingers slip inside her wet folds. She raised her hips, her head pressing into the pillows as he continued his ministrations She whimpered upon feeling him withdraw his fingers from her, but she gasped when she felt something else. Sesshomaru leaned over, his chest pressing on her back.

"So we don't risk hurting them." he answered while wrapping his arms around her belly to rub the plump orb. With a shift of his hips, his hard shaft pushed its way through her. She cried out in rapture as he settled within her hot core. She panted harshly, her hands gripping whatever they could grasp. He began with slow, gentle thrusts, rocking his hips back and forth, sliding in and out of her welcoming body. He groaned, baring his fangs. She was so unbelievably tight, her walls clinging his thrusting member so deliciously. Every thrust he gave, Rin would cry in pleasure.

"Sess... Sessho-maru..." she was pretty sure she started drooling, but whatever drool she had was soaked into the pillow as her head pressed harder into it. Her cry scattered when his hands came to play with her bouncing breasts. Though he was moving gently, she felt elated, like she was about to shoot into the heavens! Something began to brew within her belly. After a few more thrusts from her lover's body, she screamed his name as her orgasm took her. The scream was muffled out by the pillow, but Sesshomaru kept pumping in soft yet rhythmic motions. His latched his teeth onto her shoulder, biting down as he stilled, releasing his seed into her welcoming body with a low, deep groan. He collapsed beside her before she collapsed as well. She leaned up against him on her side, curling up beside him. His hands ran up and down her sides and back. One hand went over her belly, feeling a little kick within. He grinned, leaning over to kiss her cheek. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his calming and strong heartbeat, "I love you Sesshomaru." he drew the covers over them and tucked her head into his shoulder.

"I love you Rin, my beautiful mate." she mewed quietly and snuggled closer to his warm body.

"Sesshomaru, I will always love you." Rin whispered to him, stroking him arm. Soon her body fell limp as she gave into slumber. Sesshomaru chuckled. Even though she was a demoness, she slept most of the day and night away. Maybe it was the pregnancy effecting her. That or what they just did. A clawed hand gently ran over her cheek and across her chin. She was very warm, a pink tint to her cheeks. He thought back to when she was pale and weak from worry about being pregnant. Sesshomaru pulled his lover closer to him, her head coming to rest on his chest. She mewed in her light slumber and an arm came to drape over his chest. He ran his fingers through her silver tipped hair, each silky strand sliding smoothly through his fingers. A hand came to rest on her hip. His brows scrunched. Did something brush across his stomach? He looked down, only to smile. He could see one of the twins kicking within Rin's belly. Slowly did he see her belly get a little bulge, pressing on his stomach as the babe moved. He moved his hand to that spot. His heart was stolen upon feeling the kick again with his hand. His children were healthy, he could tell by the way they kicked and played in his lover's belly. Often Rin would call him over to feel her rounded stomach for a kick, and she would take his hand and move it to the certain spot. Then both parents would smile when they felt the little movement.

Then the food cravings hit. Kagome had figured out how to make the well open up again, and she was able to visit her family. Upon coming back, she brought Rin's new favorite treat: Chocolate Cheerios. He hadn't even heard of what she called 'cereal'. Kagome let Rin try it and she was hooked forever. Oh well. It was a way to shut Rin up when she had one of her 'I'm ugly' fits. Chocolate seemed to settle every woman's problems Sesshomaru learned. Well... that and Sesshomaru's way of proving that Rin had a beautiful body. That he proved a few times as well.

Her beautiful body... Gods... she looked gorgeous... more radiant in the months that she had been pregnant. Her breasts had grown a considerable amount, preparing her for breastfeeding. Her scent had leveled out as well. She had a heavy smell of milk, probably the work of her breasts as they swelled with milk for the children. She also smelled of honeysuckle from staying in the gardens for hours on end recently. Kagome told him that she needed some exercise to keep from gaining too much weight during her pregnancy. So Rin took daily walks through the gardens that now bloomed with honeysuckle. She would often stop and pick a few flowers to taste the sweet nectar held in the buds. After a little coaxing she was able to get Sesshomaru to try it too. Surprisingly, he liked it. Now the bedroom was covered in the blooms. How she snuck them all in here he had no clue. It filled the room with a comforting honey scent. There were clear bowls of water with petals floating on top, even with a fish or two on the dressers and tables.

The man was swept from his thoughts when he heard an uncomfortable moan. He looked to Rin and saw a fearful expression on her sleeping face.

* * *

_Where was she? It looked like a forest. Ron looked around, but all she saw were trees and brush. She looked down. Where were her babies? She put her hands on her flat stomach. She flinched when she heard a screeching noise. Rin turned to see a bird demon sweeping down towards her. She screamed and ran. After twenty feet, she tripped on a tree root. She looked behind her and watched as the bird demon continued to fly in her direction. But it passed her. Rain started to fall. She covered her eyes with her arm, looking around with squinted eyes to try and see through the thick tree branches. Wait... where were her markings? She looked at her wrists. She was a human again? The tips of her hair were jet black. She heard a male scream in pain. She recognized that voice! She scrambled up and ran towards the noise, hitting large leaves and long vines out of the way. She twisted and turned around tree trunks until coming to a small clearing._

_Her heart stopped._

_Her eyes widened as she gazed upon Sesshomaru, laying on the ground covered in blood. His own blood, "Sesshomaru!" she called out, running to him. She collapsed on her knees beside him, turning his head towards her, "Sesshomaru! Speak to me!" she begged, patting his blood stained cheeks. Dull golden brown eyes slowly blinked open. Gently turning him to the side, she searched for the buckles to his armor before ripping them open, slipping the chest plate off and tossing it somewhere to the side. She then ripped the sash off, letting his top fall open, revealing th wound to her. She ripped her sleeve and pressed it to the wound in his chest. He hissed in pain and agony, but she continued to keep pressure on it, trying desperately to stop the bleeding, "Sesshomaru!" she cried out again, "Please... answer me!" tears streaked her eyes. She felt his hot blood on her hands as it soaked her sleeve. His eyes fluttered as he coughed, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth, "Sesshomaru! You can't leave me! You're the only friend I have!" she cried, hot tears spilling on her cheeks to mix with the rain, "Please Sesshomaru!" not again. She can't live this again!_

_"R-Rin... I..." Sesshomaru brushed his hand across her cheek, "Rin... Rin..."_

* * *

"Rin!" said woman's eyes shot open and she sat straight up. She rubbed her tearing eyes before blinking, seeing the worried face of Sesshomaru. Without missing a beat, her arms were around his neck, her face pressed into his shoulder as she sobbed.

"I keep reliving that day... I can still feel your blood on my hands..." she said, tightening her hold on him, "It's too much... The nightmare keeps coming back..." she whispered. Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He wrapped his arms around her and shushed her, rocking her gently.

"It will be alright. That was a long time ago. I'm here... everything's fine..." he crooned, comforting her, "Don't cry my love... You don't want to upset the babies." she let out a single laugh, nodding as her crying calmed, "That's it... It's alright now... I'm here... I'm here..." he kept repeating.

"That dream... It feels so real... I can't get rid of it..." she whispered, "I would wake up from that nightmare and look to my side to see that you weren't there..." so that's why she would run to his study in the middle of the night with tear streaked eyes, "It haunts me... I think that one day I'll wake up... and you won't be there..." he shushed her, holding her closer to him.

"That will never happen Rin. I won't allow it. We'll be by each other's side forever. Nothing can separate us." she buried her face in his neck. His scent, his tender touch, it was so comforting to her. He could still feel her shoulders shaking from her sobs, "Stop crying Rin." he crooned, running his fingers through her hair, "Nothing is going to happen. I swear this to you." she looked up at him, into those confident eyes of his that she absolutely adored. Before she noticed, her tears and sobs had stopped. Sesshomaru slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a comforting kiss. He felt her lips quivering on his, "Trust me Rin." she nodded, snuggling to his bare and warm chest. He drew the blanket over her and tucked her to his side, "Sleep. I'll be right here when you wake. I promise." she closed her eyes slowly, "How did you know it was twins?" she giggled, looking up at him.

"I thought you wanted me to sleep." he shrugged, smiling coyly at her, "Sango said that when she was first pregnant with her twins, she already had a little... pooch... something uncommon with first time pregnancies, unless it was multiples. I had a little pooch so Sango and Kagome both agreed it was most likely twins, seeing as this was my first pregnancy. Answer your question?" he nodded, "Good. Now let me sleep." he chuckled as she settled down once more to his side. After a few seconds, it didn't take long for her to fall back into a sleeping coma.

* * *

"You say you want to be the most powerful demoness in the this area huh?" there was an evil woman's chuckle coming from a dark room. Sesshomaru's mother sat in a chair impatiently, tapping a clawed finger on the old wooden arm rest, one leg crossed over the other. Her chin was resting on a fist, her eyes narrowed as she watched the old wrinkled woman come into the room.

"That is what I came here for. Can you help me or not?" the old woman smiled coyly.

"It depends. What do I get in return?" Sesshomaru's mother moved, reaching into her cloak to retrieve a bag of gold coins. She tossed it onto the table, a few spilling from the pouch. The woman opened her red eyes, "I'll see what I can do." she went to the bookshelf and scanned a bony finger over old books, "Ah, here we are." she pulled a thick book out and opened it, "Naraku was one of the most powerful demons." she held out the palm of her hand, saying a small incantation. A purple orb formed in her hand, "This was what was left over of his powerful energy." she lowered it to the other woman. She reached out to touch it, but it was pulled back, "But it is missing an ingredient. I need to have a drop of blood of another demoness, other than the person it is being given to. Preferably a demoness who was recently human or another race. Those are hard to find nowadays though." Sesshomaru's mother had a wicked smile form on her lips as she brought her hands together.

"Oh, that can be arranged easily. I know just who to get it from." she rose from her seat, "You shall have your demoness blood in two months. By then I want everything ready." she turned abruptly and left, soon turning into her demon dog form and bounding back to her castle.

* * *

I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. And that it's so short. School is FINALLY out! *pumps fist in air* So I will be updating more often (hopefully). Please review!


	6. A Chat With The Girls

**CHAPTER 6**  
**Month Six**

Rin sighed as she sat back down in the grassy gardens with Sango and Kagome as their children romped about in the flower beds. Sango smiled and looked at the expectant mother, "How are you feeling?" Rin looked at her with a playful glare.

"I have to pee every two hours. These kids think it's funny to sit on my bladder." they giggled as Rin poked her plump belly.

"I remember those days. Waking up in the middle of the night running to the bathroom. It felt like morning sickness, except it was only every hour and I didn't throw up." Kagome nodded in agreement, "How is Sesshomaru handling all of this?" Sango questioned.

"I think I'm about to drive him crazy with these middle of the night food cravings. Most of the time he's awake but when he isn't, it's like trying to wake up a rock." they laughed, "Otherwise he's pretty excited. It's not everyday a man finds out his lover is pregnant with twins." Sango smirked, pointing behind her to her twin girls.

"Yeah, Miroku ran around screaming throughout the village when he found out. I thought he was going to pop from excitement." Kagome shrugged.

"Well, who wouldn't be? I mean a man finding out his wife isn't only pregnant with one baby, but two. I'd be excited. Inuyasha didn't even think that he could have kids. I swear he almost cried when I told him I was pregnant with Sakura. He gets pretty emotional sometimes I'm tellin ya." Rin smiled and looked up towards the sky, feeling the warm rays of sunlight on her rosy cheeks, "Have you had any of those 'I'm ugly and fat' spells?" Rin nodded, giggling.

"Oh yeah. Including crying. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do and in the end..." she blushed, looking down. Sango gasped and playfully shoved her shoulder.

"You two had sex didn't you?" Rin looked up with wide eyes, her cheeks deepening in a red color. Kagome broke into laughter, "Pregnant sex! I never thought of that!" Rin's blush deepened, "And to think Miroku didn't either." Rin scoffed, looking at her after rolling her amber brown eyes.

"He was terrified of you while you were pregnant with the twins! Your hormones were allllllll out of whack! I'm surprised I have kept my sanity all this time." Rin put her hands on her belly, smiling softly,

"But I wouldn't have it any other way." Kagome yawned, leaning back to where she laid on the grass.

"So how often did you guys have sex before you found out you were pregnant?" Kagome rolled to her side, "I mean, to have twins, you must have gotten in a lot of bedroom time." she nudged Rin in the side, making her squeak.

"It wasn't that much... only four or five times... maybe more..." she confessed, a hint of a giggle in her voice. Kagome sighed.

"How did you do it? I have to wait until Inuyasha is a human on the new moon because he's so rough when he's only a half demon. I couldn't imagine doing it with a full demon." Rin shrugged, glaincing down at the woman beside her.

"Well, she is a full demon herself now. I imagine that two demons having sex would be the same as two humans." Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Kagome..." said woman glanced towards Rin, "How come you don't ask Inuyasha to change you? I'm sure he could even if he is a half demon. I mean, don't you hate the fact that you'll get older while he will look the same as he does now?" sighing, the black haired woman turned her down-cast eyes away.

"I don't know. Somehow I think it would affect me as a person if he changed me. But it does make me sad... knowing that I'll only be with him for a few more short years... You're so lucky Rin... Sesshomaru didn't give a second thought about changing you... Inuyasha would have a fit if I asked him." Kagome blinked saddening eyes. Rin smiled kindly at the woman, putting a hand on her knee.

"Trust me Kagome. It doesn't take that much to get a guy to do what you want. All it took for me was a kiss." she giggled, putting a hand in front of her mouth as she did so. All three sighed as they watched the kids laughing and playing.

* * *

High above the gardens in the demon lord's private chambers, said man watched on the blacony as the women conversed. He watched as Rin giggled and laughed, holding her belly in her hands as the throaty chuckles erupted from his lover's lips. She looked beautiful sitting there. His eyes softened.

_"Hey! Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!"_

_"What is it Rin?"_

_"Lord Sesshomaru... If... Rin should ever die, would you please not __forget about me?"_

_"Such a foolish thing."_

He thought about that conversation. Rin was knelt down beside a grave, tracing the letters on the tombstone. Of course he wouldn't have forgotten her. He would have carried her body right back up to his dispecable mother and get her to heal Rin once more, despite his mother's warning of never doing it again.

_"Lord Sesshomaru! I don't want to go back to a human village! Please don't make me go! Lord Sesshomaru!"_

_"It is for the best Rin."_

To think it had only been three, maybe four more years after that before she left the village to follow him once more. He turned away to chuckle softly. His half breed of a brother was right... He had gone soft after that.

_"Lord Sesshomaru... You're the only friend I have..."_

_"You have plenty of friends Rin."_

_"No. They all think I'm weird because I'm so close to you and hang out __with demons."_

_"That isn't true."_

_"They don't ever play with me."_

When she had told him that, it broke his cold heart. He had put her in that village to protect her...

_"Lord Sesshomaru! Please take me with you!"_

_"You must stay here Rin."_

_"But I hate it here! I want to stay with you again! I'm so lonely __here..."_

_"...Go get your things."_

_"You mean it?"_

_"Yes Rin."_

He was so glad he let her join him again. To tell the truth, he had gotten lonely himself. Jaken was still trying to impress him, but Sesshomaru had not been really paying attention. He had looked at Ah-Un, thinking that a little girl would be smiling and sitting on his back waiting for him to acknowledge her or tell her to go get food. He had actually... missed those days. But he was relieved when Rin begged him to go back with him. He knew it would put her in danger... but as long as he was there, he would protect her.

_"Watch this Lord Sesshomaru!"_

_"What is it you are doing?"_

_"I'm doing cartwheels! Watch!"_

_"That is very good Rin. Be careful that your kimono doesn't fall while you do those."_

_"Oh Lord Sesshomaru! Only you would think of that!"_

The demon lord chuckled. That memory... Rin had learned in the village how to do those things called 'cartwheels'. She did them so much she made herself dizzy. Suddenly he heard squealing. He rushed back to the balcony and looked over, only to sigh and shake his head. In the gardens, Kagome's children were tossing flowers around everyone, pelting Rin in the shoulders with the soft buds. Sakura ended up collapsing into Rin's lap in an array of giggles. Then Rin winced, placing a hand on her belly. Sesshomaru became alert. Knowing very little about pregnancies, he wondered if Rin was about to go into labor, "Rin? You alright?" his demon ears picked up on Kagome's voice. He watched Rin nod.

"Yeah. I think these are the practice contractions Sango was telling me about earlier before you got here." that settled Sesshomaru's nerve. He had never heard of practice contractions. All he knew was that there was something... two somethings growing inside Rin and were to stay there for a certain amount of time until hours of painful pushing and one pissed off pregnant woman on a certain day, "So they go on from now on until the babies are born?" Sango nodded.

"Yeah. It's your body preparing itself for labor. Trust me, these practice ones now are a life saver for the real thing. It's like excercising. It helps tone your body like the practice contractions trim your uterus so it will be easier to push the babies out. Right Kagome?" said woman nodded. Rin took a deep breath.

"Ow, they sometimes hurt though. I feel like I'm on my period." Sango giggled.

"Yeah, they can hurt like that. Mine definately did when I was pregnant with the twins." Kagome sighed, laying on her stomach.

"Who knew, that after all of Miroku's efforts to find someone to have his kids, the one woman who couldn't stand him fell in love with him and wound up being the mother to his children?" Sango blushed at Rin's question.

"She fell in love. It's easy to. We can't help it if we do. It just... happens." Kagome said while resting her head on her folded arms. Rin nodded, glancing up to the balcony to her and Sesshomaru's room. She blushed upon noticing him watching them, quickly turning her attention to the little girl in her lap, who was now sleeping. She threaded slim fingers through Sakura's delicate, snow white hair. The other kids had run off again to the pond, watching the fish from the small bridge that went over the creek, "So, tell us something." Rin looked up at Kagome, "How is he in bed?" that damn blush came back to her cheeks.

"W-well... H-he..." she tried to say.

"Oh come on! You have to tell us!" Kagome winked at her.

"He... He..." she sighed, "He's amazing." Kagome and Sango both went wide eyed and scooted closer to her.

"Tell us more! What all have you done?" Kagome pestered, a wicked and devious little smirk upon her features.

"Just traditional... and doggy style." Sango gasped.

"Going doggy with the top dog himself? Oh what a treat!" Rin burst into laughter. She had never thought of it like that. Kagome leaned in.

"So tell me... How was he the first time? You were a virgin weren't you?" Rin nodded, fiddling with her sash.

"I was... He was gentle... He waited for me when he finally... you know..." both women nodded, "He made sure I was ready when he began and in the end it was rather enjoyable. Even if it was on a rock..." Kagome tilte her head to the side, raising a questioning eyebrow, "We weren't here at the time. Sesshomaru was out doing something and I decided to follow as usual. Jaken had gone somewhere to try and find food, so we were alone for those three days." Sango nudged her, her smirk matching pretty close to Kagome's grin.

"Did you start shouting 'faster faster!' ?" Kagome glanced at Sango.

"I'm sure you have Sango." it was then Sango's turn to blush. Rin giggled as she watched Kagome's enjoyment.

"I'm sure you have too Kagome. I think the first time you and Inuyasha had sex you joyed him being rough." Rin chided, cocking her head to the left.

"I'm sure every woman has. So tell us Sango, how many times do you and Miroku had sex?" Sango shrugged, looking up at the blossoms on the trees.

"Whenever Miroku is horny it's hard to say no. So pretty much every two days. He's so determined to have ten or twenty kids. Let me tell you, I am not going through labor that many times. He can be content with three." they all chuckled.

"Inuyasha wants another baby. I don't know why. It's just something about him and babies." Kagome said.

"I think it's something to do with pride. A man knowing that the baby he's holding is half his and half his lovers, I think it sends different feelings through them. Miroku hardly let me hold Daiki when he was a baby, only to feed him. He was so happy to have a son. It thrilled him to no end. Even though he has a wild imagination and is a womanizer at most times, he's a devoted and wonderful father. I can honestly say that I should have said yes the very fist time he asked me to bear his children. It would have saved him a lot of time lookin for that heir. And those stupid beads on his wrists. I'm so glad those are gone and his curse was broken. It scared me, about thinking that one day the wind tunnel might take him from me. I'm so glad it's all over and that he'll be okay. These past twelve years have been so peaceful. I wouldn't trade it for anything." she sighed and laud back, putting her hands behind her head. Rin pet her growing stomach.

"I always wanted two kids one day... I'm glad that I only have to go through the birthing process once. Twins do come with perks." Sango nodded.

"But twice the pain. The contractions killed me when the girls were born. I think I cracked a bone in Miroku's hand too." she shrugged, "Oh well. He's the one who got me pregnant with twins." Rin gasped.

"No wonder he wouldn't shake Inuyasha's hand! I had to bandage it before he held one of the girls." Sango scoffed, waving a hand.

"Yeah yeah. I was just glad it was over. Then ittook me months to lose that baby weight." Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Hey now, you're making me wish I wasn't pregnant." she poked at her belly. She squeaked, looking down to watch her stomach move, "On the move again." She said with a chuckle.

"Just you wait. Before long they'll start flipping and flopping. That will be some entertainment." Sango said while nodding towards Rin's big belly, "Your babies must be pretty big. Your stomach looks far larger than mine was when I was pregnant with twins." Rin shrugged, glancing back up at the silver haired beauty who was still watching over the gardens.

"I guess it's a dog demon thing. I mean, we are bigger in a way. I grew several inches in height when Sesshomaru changed me. I can reach his nose now." they all laughed.

"Is he bigger in _other _areas as well?" Sango asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Rin put a finger to her mouth as she shushed her.

"Shhh, he can hear you ya know. Those demon ears of his probably picked up on our whole conversation." then , a little smirk of her own appeared, "But yes. He is much larger. How do you think I ended up with twins?" Kagome had a little giggle fit, "I was a little sore a few days later when the adrenaline wore off. I thought I was walking with a limp." she looked up, "You hear that Sesshy? You gave me a limp!" She burst into laughter with Sango. She picked up Sesshomaru's glare at her and giggled softly, "I don't know whether he's glaring at me because I said I had a limp or because I called him Sesshy." they suddenly heard a cat like shriek. They all turned to see Kenji pulling on Kirara's tail.

"Kenji! Let Kirara's poor tail go!" Kagome said as she jumped up, running to the poor little cat's aid. She picked up the cat and took her over to Sango, where it jumped into its owner's arms. Kirara peeked over Sango's shoulder to lightly growl at the kids.

"It's okay Kirara. They didn't mean to hurt you. They were only playing." she patted Kirara on the head before it squirmed out of her grip, jumping lightly to land on Rin's belly. She tilted her head as she looked at the young woman, a curious purr coming from the animal. She jumped lightly when one of the babies kicked inside Rin's belly, causing said woman to lightly chuckle.

"It's just one of my babies Kirara." the cat seemed to understand and purred a groan as if saying, 'Oh great, more kids'.

"Mommy…" Kagome turned to see Sakura rubbing her eyes, "I'm tired." she stood, sweeping the girl in her arms.

"I guess that's my signal to return home. It was nice visiting with you again Rin." she turned, "Come on Kenji!" the little boy leapt from the gardens and ran to his mother, taking hold of her hand. Rin and Sango stood as well.

"I guess I' need to head back as well. Miroku will be wondering where dinner is if I don't return home soon." Rin nodded with a smile, showing them the way out, "See you later Rin." she said as Sango waved. Rin waved back.

"See ya." she sighed, leaning against the gate.

"I'm so glad they're gone." Rin jumped with a little squeak.

"Sesshomaru. Don't scare me like that!" she said as she playfully smacking his chest. He held out a hand.

"Let's go back inside. Dinner is almost ready." she smiled, taking his hand and walking back inside with him.

* * *

Here it is! Sorry for the little wait. I have camp tomorrow som I tried to update all my stories before then. I think 4/5 is good. Please review! We're getting closer to the due date! *giggles*


	7. Hormones

**CHAPTER 7**  
**Month Seven**

"I see you still haven't gotten me the demon's blood I need." the old witch said as she glanced at Sesshomaru's glaring mother, "It's been a month. I would have expected that someone like you had enough power to get one simple vial." the woman snarled, earling a small cackle from the witch.

"I need a way of getting on the inside. Maybe a shape shifting potion would do me well. Then I can get you your demon blood." the old hag groaned, getting a blank expression as she stood.

"A shape shifting potion you say? I didn't know you of all people had to cheat to get what you wanted." the beautiful woman sighed, leaning on a fist.

"I have been cheated myself. Is it not my right to cheat back?" the old woman scoffed, giving a single laugh.

"That was your husband deary, not your son. Sesshomaru didn't run out on you for a human woman." the woman threw her hands up in the air.

"My idiot son did mate with a human after turning her into a demon, and now she's pregnant with his twins!" oh how fun it was chiding with this woman. The old hag grinned with a low chuckle.

"It does not matter. Why are you so intent on ruining your son's life? Shouldn't you be happy for him?" when she didn't receive an answer, she shrugged and turned back around, "Alright. If you're so intent on killing this Rin, here is what you'll need to get inside the castle." she tossed a vial of dark blue liquid at the demoness, "One sip will allow you to shape shift for one hour at a time. So make haste. This vial doesn't hold much in it." the demoness smiled and nodded, tucking it into her sleeve.

"You have my thanks. I'll take my leave now. The next time you see me, I will have her blood." with that she swiftly left, disappearing into the dark sky.

She later arrived at her home, looking to the figure dressed in black clothing, "You know what to do." he nodded and took the vial, drinking half of the liquid within. He then disappeared without a trace.

* * *

"Sesshyyyyyyyyy." Sesshomaru groaned quietly, stopping mid-creep in his attempt to get out of his bedroom, "I heard that. Well grrrrr to you too." he couldn't help but chuckle as he turned around, arching a silver eyebrow as he watched his lover try to sit up. She had been a little…. Cranky this past month. For reasons Sesshomaru couldn't grasp. But Inuyasha had warned him that the third trimester was always the worst. Sesshomaru picked up the list of symptoms Inuyasha wrote down during Kagome's pregnancy. Leg cramps, hemorrhoids, varicose veins, itchy skin, aches and pains, heartburn, and indigestion. Damn what a list! "Seshyyyyyyy." there she went again, "Can you rub my ankles? They hurt and are swelling a lot." the look in her amber brown eyes made it hard for him to say no. With a silent sigh he pulled up a chair and she propped her feet in his lap. With his skilled hands he went to rubbing her feet and ankles, "Oh Seshyyyyyyyyy…. That feels niiiiiiice." she leaned back, closing her eyes, "I don't know why I'm so tired…. I slept all night yet I'm still exhausted." he shrugged.

"It's probably the children. They are using your energy to grow." she scoffed, peeking an eye open.

"Yeah, and my food, and my sleep, and my body." Sesshomaru chuckled, moving to lay beside her to give her a soft kiss.

"I rather like your body. You're beautiful Rin." he placed a clawed hand on her rather plump belly, rubbing it in soothing circles. Rin sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I love you… You know that?" he nodded, smiling softly as he nuzzled her cheek.

"You've mentioned it once or twice. And I love you." there was suddenly a little smirk on the woman's face.

"You better. I'm carrying your kids for two more months. I deserve an award or something." Sesshomaru let out an uncharacteristic laugh, holding Rin closer to him, "Why are we laying sideways on the bed?"

"Because you wanted me to rub your feet." he said without missing a beat. She groaned, trying to look at her feet with no avail.

"You know you're fat when you can't see your feet." Sesshomaru shook his head, running a hand through her soft locks.

"You're pregnant, not fat Rin. How many times must we go through this?" Rin took him by surprise by stealing a kiss. She snuggled to him, sighing as his hand continued to caress her bloated belly. Her eyes lazily drew back open, finding that his molten gold orbs were looking directly at her, soft while tenderly looking at her.

"What?" she said while partially raising her head. He shrugged.

"I'm just looking at how beautiful you are." Rin felt herself blushing, "I remember you when you were just eight years old. You were so naïve and carefree back then, and now you are a beautiful woman, soon to be the mother of my children. I bet Jakken is having a hay day trying to cope." Rin giggled, imagining Jakken having one of his master fits.

"How did I get so lucky Sesshomaru? To stumble across you in the middle of the woods, then to get saved by you twice." he frowned, his eyes looking away, breaking their contact with hers.

"I also got you kidnapped more than twice… I put you in danger the second time when my mother had to revive you, because I couldn't. I thought Naraku was going to kill you that time when Kagura stole you from Jakken." Rin did a little 'pffft' with a roll of her eyes.

"That weather whore had it coming when she was killed later." Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow.

"Weather whore?" Rin nodded with a smug little smile.

"I think it's a rather suiting name, don't you think?" she squeaked, looking down to her stomach, "Don't they ever give me a rest?" Sesshomaru's hand instantly moved back to her stomach, smiling as he felt the little nudges made by his children, or one of them at least. He tilted his head slightly, watching with full attention as the babies continued to move.

"I wonder…" he mumbled, shifting to his knees.

"What are you doing?" Rin questioned, moving to her regular spot on the bed and leaning comfortably on the pillows. Sesshomaru looked at her.

"I wonder if I can hear their heartbeats." Rin's eyes widened, but then they returned to normal as she shrugged.

"Who knows. With your demon hearing you probably can. Try it." with hands running delicately over her belly, he gently pulled her silk shirt up and pressed his cool ear to her stomach. A large grin suddenly graced his features.

"It's faint, but I can hear them." Rin smiled, "The heartbeats are strong. No doubt they're boys." now Rin put her hands on her hips and glared at the man.

"Now how do you know it will be boys? Are you saying that women have weak hearts?" Sesshomaru suddenly felt like a puppy being scolded. He held his hands out in front of him in defense.

"No no! I'm not saying that at all! I'm just saying that…" he didn't know what to say, and he saw that Rin was expecting an answer, "Besides, you didn't let me finish."

"Oh?" came her annoyed answer. Was it the pregnancy affecting her hormone levels that made her this edgy?, "Please explain." she said very sarcastically with a tilt of her head.

"Your scent has changed dramatically as well as your pregnancy progressed. There is usually a distinct scent between female and male babies that they give off within the mother's womb. Though it could only be one of our children that is giving off the scent. One of them could very likely be a girl, and the male's scent is just covering up her own." Rin sat up.

"Now are you calling us weak?" Sesshomaru groaned. She somehow found a way to twist his words around, "You men think we women are just so weak don't you? Let's see, men don't have to sit when they pee, you can just drop your pants anywhere and go at it behind a tree or in a bush." the man actually blushed at the thought, "You don't get periods every freakin month for seven days!" okay, now this was getting gross, " You don't have to deal with boobs all the time, when during pregnancy feel like bruises constantly. You don't have to be the one to get pregnant. You don't have to carry the kid, or in my case kidS-" she put emphasis on the kids, "For nine months while I gain so much weight it will take even more months to get my figure back, if I even can at all! And you sir, don't have to be in labor for hours on end until having to push a baby out an area where the head you think with got me into this mess in the first place!" Sesshomaru was sure that if he had ears like Inuyasha they would be folded back to his head, "So if you think women are weak, you turn into a pregnant women with twins for a day and see how it feels!" with a huff she fell back to the pillows, crossing her arms. Sesshomaru moved to her side, looking at her with kind eyes.

"I didn't say you were weak Rin. You are one of the strongest women I know, when you were human and now as a demoness." he touched her cheek with his index and middle finger. She leaned to his touch absentmindedly, "See? You can't stay mad at me." she turned to look at him with another world famous stares.

10 MINUTES LATER

Rin was sitting on the bed, arms crossed and lightly resting on her plump stomach, watching in utter delight and a grin on her face as Sesshomaru struggled to unlock the glass like door that locked him out in the rain. He was now soaked to the bone, shivering, cold, and somewhat pissed that Rin was somehow able to this to HIM while seven months pregnant with twins. He put a hand to the door, "Please unlock the door Rin!" she stood up at the best of her ability and waddled to the door, smirking.

"Mmmmmmmnnnnn… No." she turned and went to get a blanket off the back of the small couch that was beside the bedroom door to wrap it around her shoulders. Sesshomaru groaned and put a hand on the glass.

"Please Rin. Whatever I said I'm sorry!" she looked up at him.

"I don't think so." she twirled the key around her finger, "You can do that little 'flying' thingie. Get down yourself." with a groan, Sesshomaru turned and leapt off the balcony, taking bounding steps in the air until he landed on the ground on a knee, right in a puddle. With a growl he went back inside, bounding up the stairs to their room. Dammit! She had already locked it!

"Dammit Rin." he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that you meanie!" with a sigh of defeat he turned to walk away, when he stumbled on an extra pair of pajamas that were beside the door. He smirked. She put them out for him to dry off. He took them and once more went downstairs, into a bathroom to change. On the way he passed a servant.

"Good evening Lord Sesshomaru." he replied with a nod. That was odd… he had never seen her around before. Shrugging it off as someone who must be new, he continued on his way.

A LITTLE LATER

Jakken chuckled as he watched his lord pace about the den in the light of the fireplace, "She kicked me out of the bedroom! I can't believe that she kicked me out of the bedroom!" Jakken rolled his yellowish eyes, the two headed staff sitting across his lap.

"In her defense my lord, you did sort of set yourself up with the story you told to me." Sesshomaru looked at Jakken in bewilderment.

"I never meant for her to take it like that! All I was supposed to do, was listen and see if I could hear a heartbeat. I did, and said they must be boys. Then her pregnant hormones flew all over the place when she thought I was calling the female population weak, telling me about how hard it was to be a girl. It was a total misunderstanding!" Jakken shrugged, looking up at his master.

"What I've learned, is that you just go along with it and say you're sorry. That's the best thing. Just give her time, I'm sure she-" suddenly, there was a blood curdling scream from upstairs. Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"Rin… Rin!" he soon fled for the stairs, using his demon run to sprint up. On his way he drew Bakusaiga, running faster when he heard something shatter on the floor. He rushed down the halls to their room and slashed the sword at the wooden door, splintering it to pieces. He saw Rin on the ground by the wall, holding her hands out to try to shield herself. Her wrist was slashed and it was still dripping blood heavily. He saw the maid standing before Rin, holding a small clear vial in her hand with a dark red liquid inside. He guessed it was Rin's own blood. Sesshomaru charged at the intruder, but by the time he reached her, she ran out the balcony door, changing back into the figure in black and jumping off the balcony. Sesshomaru knelt down beside Rin, casting Bakusaiga to the side, "Rin, are you alright?" she didn't respond. Her eyes looked blank, but she was panting heavily, tears running down her cheeks. He tore part of the white bed sheet and gently wrapped her wrist with it, "It will heal soon. These kinds of cuts don't take long to-" before he could finish, Rin had her arms around his chest with her face buried in his shoulder with a sob.

"S-S-Sesshomaru!" came her quivering voice, "She came so fast… She knocked on the door asking if I needed anything… a-and I said more towels, so she brought them in, then she locked the door again and pulled out the k-knife!" he shushed her, holding her to him gently while rocking her while she continued to sob. She was shaking… she was so petrified. Sesshomaru honestly didn't know how to comfort her. She was never this scared before… he didn't know how to handle it. He felt her hot tears tap against his shoulder and run down his collarbone as she cried. He cringed, feeling her incredibly sharp nails dig into his back in an attempt to keep him anchored to her. He kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, the person is gone. I'm here Rin, I'm here." he saw Jakken at the door, "Jakken, go get Kagome. Now." Jakken nodded slowly, looking out at the pouring rain behind them. Oh what fun…but nevertheless he ran the opposite way downstairs, out in the pouring rain to obey his master's orders. Sesshomaru returned his gazed to the woman in his arms. With delicate movements, he swept her into his arms and placed her on the bed. She faced him, burying her face in his warm, comforting chest. He ran his hands up and down her arms to try to calm her, "It will be alright Rin. Kagome is on her ay. I'll be here with you." Rin nodded, sniffling a little before her tears began to cease. Sesshomaru was there with her… like he had said… he was here now, to protect her, like he always has. He gently took her wrist and unwrapped it. It was still seeping blood. He brought it to his lips and he ran his tongue over the wound, stopping the blood and sealing the wound. Rin's fingers curled into her hand as she placed it on his chest, closing her eyes to breath deeply. Sesshomaru smirked when he heard a little, quiet hiccup, "No more tears Rin." he crooned in a gentle voice when he heard another sniffle, "No more harm will come to you.' Rin nodded, trying to get closer to her lover.

"I'm sorry I locked you out in the rain." she said in a quiet voice, almost a whisper, "I don't know what came over me." she said with a slight chuckle.

"It was probably your hormones. In any case, I forgive you." she smiled, sighing slightly.

"I really don't deserve you Sesshomaru. After all the trouble I've caused you over the years… I should have stayed in the village like you told me to." he put a finger on her lips, silencing her. Blood shot eyes turned to look at him.

"Don't say that. I am happy that you returned to my side. It had gotten… quite boring with only Jakken keeping me company. I'm glad I let you rejoin me. I don't think we would be here right now if you didn't plead to come back." he cupped her cheek in his hand, her features leaning into his touch, "If anything, I don't deserve you. You've given me everything, and I haven't been able to return anything to you as thanks." she reached up and touched his face.

"You thank me every time you kiss me, every time you say you love me and all the times we made love. Now all you have to do is find a way to thank me for carrying your babies and we'll be even." he chuckled softly, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"I'm sure I'll think of something." he kissed the tip of her nose. She put her hands on her belly.

"Did you know that Kagome told me that the babies can recognize our voices now? She said it's good to talk to them often. It encourages good growth in the last months of development in the womb." his eyes widened in amazement.

"So, they know that you're their mother?" she nodded.

"Mmmhnn. And they know that you are their father." she moved one of his hands to her stomach. They both turned to look at the door when they heard a knock. Jakken opened the door, Kagome behind him. Kagome rushed to Rin's side.

"Rin, are you okay? Jakken told us what happened!" Kagome put her hand on Rin's forehead, "You don't have a fever. Are you having any abdominal cramping?" Rin shook her head, "That's good. The scare didn't cause your babies to go into distress." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with wide eyes.

"Distress?" Kagome nodded.

"If something like this happens, usually the baby or babies will take it as the mother's body to be dying, so they themselves can cause early labor to insure that they survive." Rin's eyes widened, "I know that it was a scary situation, but if you let you scare like that again, it's likely your babies will cause you to go into labor early. If you are ever scared like that, just take deep breaths." Rin nodded. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, "I'm sure Sesshomaru will take care of you. You should get some sleep now. You're probably exhausted." Rin smiled kindly at the woman, "I guess I'll be on my way then. You look just fine and the babies don't seem to be in any trouble at all."

"Do you want to stay here for the night? The storm should be over by morning. You're welcome to stay here." Kagome grinned.

"Thank you, but I need to return home. Kenji is still up due to this storm and Inuyasha thinks it's funny to tell his son scary stories about monsters who kidnap kids when it rains. I don't know what I'm going to do with him. I appreciate the offer though. I'll see you in a few days Rin." with a hug to her sister-in-law, Kagome left, followed by Jakken. Sesshomaru looked at Rin.

"You heard her. Bed." she giggled, placing a hand on his chest.

"You need some sleep too. You haven't rested in days. And you'll need your strength if you're going to fix that door." he chuckled, gathering Rin back in his arms.

"True. Though I won't sleep until you do." she kissed him.

"Alright. Goodnight Sesshomaru." she yawned, soon slipping into sleep.

"Goodnight Rin…" he drew the blankets over her, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

* * *

Sesshomaru's mother held the vial of blood in her hand, a wicked smile on her features. She turned to the figure in black, reaching him a bag of gold coins, "You have done well. Your services are no longer needed." the man bowed and left the room. Sesshomaru's mother turned, inspecting the blood red liquid, "Now, to get you to the old hag."

* * *

Here's the next little chapter for this little story. Well, not in Rin's case. *giggles while avoiding Rin's death glare.* anyway... I hope you liked it! Please review! :)


	8. A Mother's Threat

**CHAPTER 8**  
**Month Eight**

"It's been a month since I had gotten you your demon blood. Why haven't you gotten me Naraku's power yet?" the witch-like woman glared at the nicely dressed demoness.

"These things take time you old impatient woman." Sesshomaru's mother was taken aback, "When it's done, it's done! Now quit bitching!" the silver haired woman stood up, a scowl on her face.

"Bring it to me once you're done. I'll pay you at my home." she turned abruptly and left, leaving the old woman to snicker to herself.

Sesshomaru's mother scowled as she 'floated' through the air until coming across her palace. She landed by her chair and sat down, sighing heavily. A water demon walked up the stairs, her face blank. She knelt down in front of the grande lady, "My lady, how much longer must we wait to attack? We've been waiting for almost six months now. The troops are getting restless." the silver haired woman held a hand up, her eyes narrowed.

"When I get that vial, all the powers harvested by Naraku will be mine. We'll be invincible then. Sesshomaru and his 'mate' will be helpless. We shall kill Rin and those half demon monsters inside her, and take over the Western Lands fully. Sesshomaru will have no say in the matter, nor can he stop us." she smirked, standing up and walking away, only to stop and peek behind her, "Besides, he doesn't have the strength to kill his own mother." with a small giggle, she went inside, leaving the water demon alone on the balcony.

* * *

Sesshomaru heard a low moaning noise while he was in the bathroom. He turned the water off and dried his hands on a towel, "Rin? Are you alright?" said woman didn't seem to hear him, whimpering softly as she turned on the bed. Sesshomaru peeked out of the bathroom, raising an eyebrow as he looked at her, "Rin?" he went towards her and knelt down beside the bed, touching her shoulder softly. Suddenly a…. heavenly scent wafted through his nose… Rin smelled heavily of milk, "Rin… are you lactating?" Rin turned to look at him, wiping her nose as she sniffled, nodding slowly.

"It hurts Sesshomaru… It's like my boobs are too small to hold all this milk and I'm… I'm leaking through my kimonos and it's really embarrassing. I don't know what to do." she turned to him, leaning into his touch as he cupped her cheek, "I don't know what to do. It hurts to wear shirts or anything." he shushed her, brushing his fingers through her hair. Suddenly an idea hit him.

"Rin…" she looked at him through pink stained eyes, "What if I said I could help?" she looked at him strangely.

"Help? How?" he bit his lower lip.

"I can help relieve the pressure. Sit up." With some much, much needed help from her lover, Rin was able to sit up on the pillows. Her eyes widened when she felt his hands undo the ties of her kimono.

"What are you doing?" he gave her a gentle kiss.

"I'm helping." Rin blushed profusely when she saw his head lower to her chest. It reddened even more when she head him take a whiff of her scent, "Beautiful." he said in a low voice before lowering his lips to a plush breast. Rin gasped when he suckled, moaning softly. Sesshomaru's eyes fluttered closed as the sweet nectar flowed into his mouth, "So sweet." he whispered as he licked his lips. Rin was moaning softly, her hands tangling in his hair.

"Sesshomaru… that's niiiceeee….." she whimpered. Tingles went up and down her spine, making her shiver against him. She felt warm, her heart beating faster as she tipped her head back with a quiet moan as he switched breasts, giving it the same treatment. The milk tasted sweet, and Sesshomaru really didn't want to stop drinking it. And he didn't want the moans and whimpers made from his lover to stop either. But it was torturing the soul. It made him crazy, making him wanting her moans and whimpers to turn into wails and cries of rapture as he made love to her. But he had to wait. Now that she was eight months pregnant with twins, he didn't want to risk hurting them or make her go into an early labor. He knew he definitely wasn't ready for her to go into labor. Inuyasha scared him already by telling 'horror' stories about the delivery room.

**FLASHBACK**

"I'm telling ya man, the delivery room is scary shit! You got a girl screaming with her legs spread out trying to push a kid out of her ass! Then she's breaking your hand yelling and screaming that it is your fault she's pregnant in the first place!" Inuyasha threw his hands in the air, "I mean, Kagome was half responsible too! It's not like I raped her twice!" Sesshomaru held up a hand.

"Please spare me anymore details Inuyasha. I'm sure Kagome's experiences and Rin's will be quite different." Inuyasha laughed.

"Ya. Rin's will be worse." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Think about it; Rin's having twins. That's gotta be twice the pain and twice as long for a single kid to be born." that's right… Rin was having twins, "And then there's that birthing the placenta crap. That's some gross shit right there. Oh, and don't get me started on diaper duty." Sesshomaru glanced at his half brother.

"Diaper duty?' Inuyasha grinned, smirked more like it… damn boy.

"Oh yeah. Don't tell me no one has ever told you of diaper duty. Once Rin has the kids, all she'll want to do is sleep, use the bathroom, and eat. You'll have to change the kids diapers for her, clean them, dress them. Let me tell you, there is nothing worse than the smell of baby shit." he waved a hand in front of his face, "God it stunk more than Naraku's scent. But once the kids can wipe their own asses, it's like an early heaven." Sesshomaru silently gulped. Now the idea of becoming a father was being less pleasant, "Don't tell me you thought it was just pop out and they take care of themselves? Servants don't do the parenting for you Sessh. You have to. Rin won't be feeling up to it a few days after the kids are born. The moms go through something like, the baby blues. Sango told me that it's something mothers feel after their babies are born. They feel empty and so it depresses them." he shrugged, "Females. They're just full of hormones."

**END FLASHBACK**

No, having her go into labor early would not do at all. Licking his lips, he rose from her, somewhat smaller, beasts and looked into the golden brown orbs of his lover's, "How do you feel?" she smiled, running her clawed fingers through his silver hair.

"Much better. Thank you." he rested by her side. Rin wiggled herself under his arm, and he snuggled her to his side, but she groaned, "My stomach's getting in my way." they both looked at her rather large belly, making Sesshomaru chuckle as he placed one of his hands to the curve.

"I think you have a rather nice stomach. After all, it is carrying my children." he said in his smooth, quiet voice. She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I and my stomach are carrying your twins, who in the past month have been kicking the hell out of me. They have their days and nights mixed up." she poked her belly, "What do you think they look like?" she asked with a soft voice. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I think they'll look like me, with your eyes." she smiled and looked at him.

"I bet at least one of them will have your moon shaped mark on their forehead." she reached up and traced the crescent moon marking on his forehead, "Maybe a stripe or two on their cheeks. Maybe on their wrists and hips as well like you do." she rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes, "Either way I think they'll be beautiful and perfect." he turned to his side, Rin doing the same. He leaned down, kissing Rin's belly.

"Yes, they will be perfect." they laid in silence for a few minutes, Sesshomaru stroking her stomach calmly. Rin raised an eyebrow shortly after, looking down to see him fast asleep. Jakken came in. Rin put a finger over her mouth.

"Shhh, he's finally asleep. He hasn't slept a wink for a week and a half. What is it you need Jakken?" he quietly cleared his throat.

"Kagome and Sango have requested a visit for tomorrow with Inuyasha and Miroku, as well as with the children." Rin smiled. She always loved when they all visited.

"Of course. Tell them that three would be a good time to come over. We'll be in the south gardens when they arrive tomorrow." she smiled at the small demon, "Thank you Jakken." he bowed and hurried out. Rin kept her smile as she put her hand on Sesshomaru's soft white crown of hair, "I wonder what we'll do tomorrow Sesshy. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

**THE NEXT DAY**

Slowly eyes opened, Sesshomaru yawning as his eyes adjusted to the light. Was it morning? When did he even fall asleep? The last thing he remembered was talking to Rin about what the children would look like. He glanced up at said woman, finding her peacefully slumbering, a hand on his shoulder. A small smile graced his features as he watched her breathing calmly. Her other arm was under her head, but he could see it twitching every other second as she shifted slowly. He scooted up to kiss her nose, brushing her bangs from her eyes, "Rin… it's morning." she moaned incoherent words as she swatted the air and, slowly, very slowly, turned to her other side. He silently chuckled, blinking tired eyes as he kissed her neck. He heard a giggle, laced with lazy chuckles.

"Leave me alone Sesshomaru." she said, patting him on the cheek behind her, "I'm sleepy." she giggled some more as she felt his teeth nip gently at her neck, "I'm serious Sesshomaru." he turned her face to him, taking her lips with his in a passionate kiss, meeting his tongue with hers. She moaned, her fingertips touching his cheek. His lips went back to her neck, suckling at the sensitive spot right at the junction of her chin and neck.

"Are you awake now?" he whispered in heated words, giving her butterfly kisses across her face and neck. She whimpered with a nod, arching her neck to him. He nipped at her sensitive flesh.

"Sesshomaru." she said, gaining his attention, "I'm eight months pregnant with twins, and you're trying to seduce me? In the morning?" he grinned, kissing her cheek tenderly.

"Do you want me to be?" he asked, his voice laced with simmering lust, "You're beginning to smell so irresistible to me my mate…" he said in a low, deep voice that whispered in her ear. She shivered, her eyes fluttering shut as he once more began to kiss her neck.

"Sesshomaru…. Kagome and Sango are coming over today… We don't need to…" she gasped when he found that one spot on her shoulder, "Sesshomaru…" she moaned softly, "The girls are…" he silenced her by placing a kiss on her lips.

"Coming over. I know." he nuzzled his nose to her cheek, "Why do you think they're coming?" Rin shrugged, using Sesshomaru's shoulder as support when she sat up.

"I don't know. We'll find out when they get here."

**2 HOURS LATER**

"Rin! You look wonderful!" Kagome said as she watched her friend appear in the gardens. Rin smiled and waved back, her eyes widening when she saw a bunch of presents.

"What is all this?" she asked as she approached them. Sango grinned.

"This is your baby shower!" Rin gasped, looking over all the gifts with wide golden brown eyes. She looked back at Sesshomaru, who was a few steps behind her.

"Look Sesshomaru! It's a baby shower!" he gave a single nod, coming to stand beside his mate. Rin also noticed Miroku and Inuyasha standing beside the other two women, "You guys are here too?" Inuyasha scoffed, rolling his golden eyes.

"Kagome forced us." Miroku nodded.

"Sango just threatened me with no sex." Sango giggled.

"Hey, it works." Rin sat down on a bench, looking out into the gardens.

"Where are the kids?" Kagome grinned, pointing back towards her home.

"Kaede offered to watch them while we were gone. Why don't we open presents now?" she handed Rin the first gift. She unwrapped it, gasping as she pulled the mobile out of the box.

"It's beautiful!" she looked over the details of the shiny object.

"It's something to hang over the baby's crib. There's another one too, for the other twin. Inuyasha helped carve the diamonds." Inuyasha smirked, leaning back against the trunk of a tree.

"Eh, it was no big deal. Just a few swings of the Tetsusaiga and it was done." he shrugged, getting a roll of the eyes from Kagome.

"Anyway, here's the other." she handed Rin another unwrapped package, "Here is the next one." she then gave Rin a bag with several items in them. Rin smiled.

"Awe, these are so cute!" she held out the blankets to Sesshomaru, "Feel how soft they are!" Sesshomaru reached out and touched the fabric, nodding once again. Sango was about to reach Rin her gifts, when a large wind began to blow.

"I'd hate to interrupt this little party, but I believe I have some unsettled business to settle." Sesshomaru growled quietly as his mother rose from the bushes, a smirk on her face as she stepped into the sunlight. Sesshomaru was instantly on his feet, Inuyasha and Miroku beside him as they stood in front of the women. Sesshomaru growled once more, his fang like teeth bared as his nails were ready to slice through a tree. His mother just chuckled, "I am not here to fight you now Sesshomaru. But I do bring a warning." she said in her cool, venom laced voice as she held up a vial, "This small container… this very small vial contains enough of Naraku's powers that can destroy your mate Sesshomaru. Or at least, the children's." his eyes widened as she neared him. He backed up closer to Rin one hand pressing her to him from behind, "Consider this a warning… If you take Rin as your mate after she bears the children, we will go to war Sesshomaru, and I can assure you, wither Rin will die, or the half breed children will." Rin quietly gasped, her arms wrapping around her large abdomen, "The choice is yours. You will either sacrifice your lover, or you could sacrifice your children. In any case, the war will happen if I hear that none of the lives are taken before the birth. And Sesshomaru?" he glared daggers at his mother, "You know I keep my promises." with a snap of her fingers, she was gone. Sesshomaru turned to Rin, who's eyes were wide with fear and shock.

"Sesshomaru…" he put his arms around her.

"I won't let anything happen to you Rin." he turned to his half brother, "Inuyasha, will you-?"

"Already on it." Inuyasha winked at Rin and ran off into the forest.

"I'll go get Koga. He can help us. He'd do anything to help Kagome's friends. Come on Kirara!" said cat demon emerged into her larger form, Sango jumping on and heading towards Koga's home. Miroku looked up at Sesshomaru.

"What is she planning?"

"A war. She wasn't happy when she learned that I took Rin as my mate. She plans to try to start a war, in hopes that she will kill Rin or the children, or both." Rin hid her face in his shoulder, "I will assemble an army. But I will need some help. Miroku, can I ask for you to gather some more monks in this region? I would like to put up barriers around mine and Rin's room so that no demons can get near her." Miroku nodded.

"I can get some demon beads that will block any demons who may try to get in." Seshomaru nodded, Miroku soon dashing off. Sesshomaru then turned to Kagome.

"I would like for you to stay with Rin and the children once they are born." Kagome nodded. He then turned to Rin, holding her shoulders. He wiped away the tear that fell down her cheek, "Do not cry Rin. I won't let anything happen to you, or the children." she nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kagome put a hand on her friend's back.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Rin looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Half breed? I was a demon before we... you know..." she whispered to him. He nodded.

"Our children are not half breeds Rin. I can assure you of that."

* * *

Sorry for the wait! I finally found an idea for this chapter. Only one month left! What will happen? Review and you'll see! :D


	9. A Big Surprise

**CHAPTER 9**  
**Month Nine**

"Sesshy." Rin whined as she pulled her lover back to her side, "It's too early to get up." he chuckled, turning to look at her.

"I have to go somewhere for a few hours. Go back to sleep and I'll be here when you wake up." he leaned down and kissed her cheek as he drew the blankets back over her.

"You promise?" he nodded, putting a hand on her oversized belly.

"I promise." he whispered as she closed her eyes. He was gone a few seconds later. With a content sigh, she slowly fell back into slumber.

* * *

Sesshomaru bounded through the woods, his mind spinning. He had to stop this war from happening. He just had to. He wouldn't give up so easily. His mother was good at manipulating, but he wasn't about to become one of her victims. He picked up a familiar scent. He snarled, running faster, her scent getting stronger until he came into a clearing. It was quiet… very, very quiet.

"Ah Sesshomaru, my son." his mother appeared directly across from him, "Have you decided which one shall die?" Sesshomaru didn't answer. His glare was icy towards the woman, "Awe Sesshomaru. You're being so cold… to your own mother." he blinked once, maybe twice.

"I honestly do not care whether I am cold to you or not. You will not touch Rin. I'll die before she or my children are harmed." his mother giggled in a mocking tone.

"Oh really? What makes you think you can stop me? With this vial-" she pulled it from her kimono, "I have Naraku's power. Not even you can stop me from getting to Rin." with one step she was able to land beside her son, "Just know this Sesshomaru…" she said in an alluring voice, "Rin's life will be mine or the children's will. I'm being nice enough for you to decide. Now, I will be even nicer. I will give you five days to decide, after the children are born. If you can't decide, then I will." his eyes widened, and he was about to bring his clawed fingers to her shoulder when she yet again disappeared. Sesshomaru then made his way on to that Koga's hellhound hole to see Kouga's progress with his own band of wolves.

* * *

Rin woke up about forty-five minutes later. Unable to go back to sleep, she sat up and stretched, giggling when she felt a little kick from one of the babies, "Good morning to you too." she said while running her hands over her belly. She stood up and waddling her way into the bathroom, when she stopped and grabbed her stomach, something under her splattering on the floor, "Oh no... Oh please no..." she whispered as a contraction hit her. She gasped as she sank to the floor, "J-Jakken!" she cried out as another, more painful contraction came. She heard the door open and close, and she smiled when she saw a little toad demon, "Jakken!" his jaw dropped when he saw her.

"Rin!" he rushed to her and knelt down beside her.

"My- my water broke Jakken... I need Sesshomaru... I think I'm in labor." the greenish demon's yellow eyes widened, "Where is Sesshomaru?"

"He is several hours away on a special trip. He is supposed to be back by lunch." she whimpered as the pain refused to settle.

"What time is it?" he looked outside.

"Six o'clock." her jaw dropped.

"I can't wait six hours Jakken! Someone needs to go get him! Please!" she begged.

"First let's get you to the bed." as much as he could, he helped Rin stand and get to the bed. She laid back and breathed deeply. He then left to go find someone to go get Sesshomaru. Rin looked out the window, a painful contraction making her gasp.

"Jakken... Oh please hurry..."

**2 HOURS LATER**

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Jakken called as he reached said man, who was currently walking down a pathway in the woods. Sesshomaru turned to the demon.

"Jakken, what are you doing here?" Jakken stopped, looking up at the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Rin... She's gone... Into labor!" he said in between breaths. Sesshomaru's golden eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" he nodded, "Stand back Jakken." the toad demon nodded and stood back. Sesshomaru's eyes began to glow a deep red and his form began to change. Soon he was a giant dog, bounding off towards his home, to Rin.

Rin cried as the pain grew worse. Her hands were grabbing the bed sheets. It had now been a good four hours since her water broke, and it didn't seem like there was much of a fuss about it. Tears streaked her face as each contraction hit. Why was she alone? She had no idea. Her hopes raised when she heard a howl in the distace. A deep, animalistic growl that she knew was Sesshomaru's. She smiled, sensing him drawing nearer. _Sesshomaru..._

He sensed her calling him. _I'm almost there Rin. Hold on. _He replied.

_Please hurry... I'm all alone... I'm scared. _Came her weak response. Alone? She shouldn't be alone! He ran faster down the hills until his home came into view. He quickly changed back into his normal form as he rushed inside, ignoring the welcomes from his servants. He stopped briefly to give servants instructions on where to go and to get who or whatever Rin needed. He ran up the stairs before entering his room. She was panting on the bed, her forehead covered with sweat. She saw him and weakly smiled, "Sesshomaru." she said while holding her hand out. He took it and leaned down to kiss her.

"It will be alright. I sent someone to fetch Kagome. Everything is okay now." she nodded, holding his hand tighter.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

Inuyasha came bursting in with Kagome behind him. Kagome smiled at Rin as she went over to her, sitting on the edge of the bed, "How are we feeling?" she pressed the back of her hand to Rin's forehead.

"I want these kids out of me!" Kagome chuckled, looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Well, we just have to wait a few hours and you'll be ready to push. Um, right now I need some things. Inuyasha-" she turned to look at her husband, "I need towels, lots of them. Sesshomaru-" she then looked at the father-to-be, "I need boiling water. Do you also have an unused shoe string?" he nodded, "Good, get some of those too. We need them to tie the umbilical cords. Let's go!" she shooed them off to get the things. Rin cringed and grabbed her stomach as she whimpered, "Is it a contraction?" Rin nodded, "Here, try this. Where does it hurt most?" Rin felt her lower belly, "Gently press down on that spot." Kagome pressed Rin's palm down where it hurt. Rin sighed, feeling a bit of relief, "Feel better?" she nodded.

"Much. Thank you." Inuyasha came back with several towels and blankets, putting them in a chair beside Kagome. Sesshomaru came back in a few minutes later with Jakken, both carrying buckets of hot water. They placed them in the floor by Kagome's chair.

"Inuyasha, I'll need you to clean the infants once they are born. Can you do that?" said man nodded. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with an arched eyebrow, "Don't worry. He did the same thing for our children." he nodded and went back to comforting Rin. He took a rag and gently dabbed it on Rin's forehead before taking her hand. She looked up at him to receive a warm smile.

"You'll do fine." he murmured to her, reaching out his other hand to thread them through her slightly sweaty black locks. Kagome put some gloves on, and smiled nervously at Rin.

"Um, I need to check Rin, to make sure both babies are facing head down." Rin gulped, but nodded slowly. Kagome sat down at the foot of the bed, quickly checking her, "Alright, this one needs to be turned. You may feel a little discomfort, but I need to try to turn this baby around." Rin gasped in pain as she felt the baby being moved within her, "There we go. Now it can get prepared properly to be born. Now all we have to do it wait."

**11 HOURS LATER**

"Come on Rin, just one more push and you'll be halfway there." Kagome encouraged as Rin pushed. Sesshomaru could sense her pain, her facial expressions and the way she was squeezing his hand told all. Rin cried out a threat, making Kagome smile.

"Oh! Sesshomaru I'm going to kill you!" Sesshomaru looked at her with a dumbfounded look, making Kagome laugh silently. With one last painful cry, a different one came into the room.

"Hey there handsome." she smiled, "It's a boy." Kagome held up the crying and bloody infant into Rin's view, "Sesshomaru, would you like to cut the cord?" the father smiled and nodded as he cut the child's umbilical cord. Kagome then handed the baby to Inuyasha, who took it over to a table to clean up and wrap in a blanket. After a few minutes of smiles towards her lover and vise versa, she felt the contractions again. She groaned, putting her hands on her swollen belly as she felt something moving lower into her stomach, "You ready to get this one out Rin?" Kagome laughed when Rin nodded her sweaty head. Her bangs clung to her forehead as the fabric of her shirt clung to her body. Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed her on the temple. Kagome smiled kindly at her, "Okay... push." Rin took a deep breath and pressed her chin down to her chest, pushing hard while the Kagome's voice called out the numbers one through ten. She went through a round or two of the numbers until her smile grew, "That's great Rin! I can see the baby's head." Rin didn't have to be told that. She could feel it. Sesshomaru however, was about to lose feeling in his left hand. Rin pushed again for a few more seconds, "That's it Rin. Just a little more." Rin pushed one last push before the second shrill scream was heard, "It's a girl." Sesshomaru was offered again if he would like to cut the cord, which he happily obliged. Rin smiled, watching as the kind woman held up their girl for her to see.

"They are so beautiful." she whispered to Sesshomaru as she watched Inuyasha clean her and wrap her in a blanket like her brother. Her lover nodded as he knelt down beside her, giving her a nice kiss. He stroked her cheek lovingly, his thumb circling under her left eye, "What shall we n-" she gasped when another contraction hit, "Impossible... More contractions?" she whispered, looking at her stomach as another contraction hit, making her moan. Kagome looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Contractions? It's too soon for the placentas…" she murmured, "Let me check you." Rin cringed as Kagome checked something, but soon the her eyes widened, "There's another baby." both Rin and Sesshomaru's eyes widened as they looked at Kagome, "This one is already head first. Get ready to push again Rin. Inuyasha, go get me some more towels and hot water." Rin gulped, nodding again while glancing at Sesshomaru.

"You owe me Sesshomaru." he chuckled, kissing her knuckles of the hand he was holding. Inuyasha returned with several more towels, handing one to Kagome. She looked at Rin.

"Get ready Rin. And... push." Rin whimpered as she pushed again, holding onto Sesshomaru's hand like a lifeline. He ran his free hand over her back in soothing circles. Rin panted before she pushed again, a broken cry escaping her lips, the rounds of numbers not even registering in her ears, "I can see the head now Rin. One more push and I promise that it's over." Rin swept a piece of stray hair from her face and gave one last strong push, pushing until she heard the crying of her final baby, "Hello little surprise. It seems we have another baby boy." Rin collapsed to the soft pillows, listening to the three different cries of her babies. Sesshomaru cut the cord again and it was taken to get cleaned up.

"Triplets... It was triplets Sesshomaru... No wonder I looked as fat as a cow." her lover chuckled, leaning down to kiss her gently.

"You did wonderful." he whispered as he stroked her cheek. Inuyasha rolled a cart to their bed with the three babies in three separate beds after the last one was cleaned and wrapped in a blanket.

"Here they are." Rin reached out a sweaty hand and ran it over the oldest's little hand. Sesshomaru stood up and picked up the oldest crying child before shifting him to Rin. He then reached down and took the other two in his arms. Their daughter wasn't crying, but was sleeping instead. She looked exactly like Sesshomaru, right down the the marks and cresent moon on the girl's face. She also had the stripes on her wrists as well. The oldest son didn't have any marks, but Sesshomaru's silvery white hair and gold eyes. The youngest little surprise, had everything of Sesshomaru's, except he had his mother's jet black hair, with little silver streaks. All had golden eyes, which were closed as they either cried or slept. The man's own eyes softened as he gazed at his children. Gods they were beautiful, as Rin had said. He looked at her as she cradled the oldest, calming his cries to where he began to sleep peacefully. He slowly sat on the edge of the bed.

"What are we going to name them?" Rin looked at the baby girl in Sesshomaru's left arm.

"I like Nina for the girl. You want to name the boys?" Sesshomaru glanced at them both before nodding his head towards the boy in Rin's arms.

"Yasui. Peaceful child." she smiled, glancing at the sleeping boy she was cradling. Sesshomaru then looked at his youngest son, "And Kyougaku. Surprise." Rin giggled, nodding.

"Perfect names." Kagome knocked on the door, grabbing both parents attentions.

"Sesshomaru, if you don't mind, I need to give Rin her first breastfeeding lesson." Rin blushed, Kagome receiving a nod from the new father. He gently placed the babies that were in his arms back in their little beds, gave Rin a kiss, and left the room. Inuyasha followed him, dumbfounded at the massive smile on his half-brother's face.

"They took your heart didn't they?" he chuckled when Sesshomaru nodded, "I remember when Sakura was born. I felt the same way when I held her for the first time. And the same when Kenji came along. I wonder if Miroku and Sango are doing alright with them. They probably have their kids with them as well." he put his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder, "Welcome to the daddy club."

**THE NEXT DAY**

Rin woke up slowly, her eyes cracking open to see Sesshomaru sitting on the small couch, holding little Nina in his arms. She yawned, instantly getting his attention. He rose and kneeled down beside her, "How are you feeling?" she smiled softly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright I guess. I'm a little sore though." he grinned, leaning down to give her a soft kiss, "How are the babies?" he looked to his boys.

"The boys are sleeping. Nina was crying a little so I picked her up. She quieted down after a few minutes." Rin nodded, and with another yawn, she sat up.

"Let me see her." Sesshomaru complied, handing his daughter to Rin, "Hey there sweetheart." she crooned, moving a finger down the baby girl's cheek. Nina whimpered a small bit, swinging her small arms around, "Are you hungry?" she whispered softly to Nina, parting her robe to expose a plush breast, "Here you go." she lifted Nina, smiling softly when the baby began to suckle. Rin looked at Sesshomaru, tears brimming in her eyes, "Sesshomaru… it has to be me." her lover's eyes widened, watching as a salty tear slid down her cheek, "It has to be me. These babies can't die…" she held Nina closer to her, petting the child's soft white locks of hair, "These are innocent lives Sesshomaru. I've lived a good life. They need to live one, with you, their father-"

"Don't speak like that Rin. None of you will die." his hands formed fists on the bed, "I won't allow it." he pressed his forehead to hers, their noses touching, "No one, will take you from me. Any of you. This I promise you." with a shaky sigh, she nodded, nuzzling her cheek to his. After a few minutes, Sesshomaru took the boys in his arms and sat by Rin, who was still holding Nina, now fed and sleeping quietly.

"She's like you. She's quiet." he chuckled. She sat up and sat Indian style, placing Nina in her lap, "Let me see my boys." with a small grin, Sesshomaru gave Rin her sons, "My boys." she cooed while Sesshomaru took Nina into his arms, "I can't believe it was triplets… Although Sango said I looked bigger than a normal woman would when carrying twins. She said she wasn't that big. I passed it off as a demon thing and the babies would be bigger. But they're so small. And so beautiful."

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Sesshomaru's mother stood on the hill, watching over Sesshomaru's large home, "They have still yet to make a decision…" she smirked, it curling on her face in a wicked form, "Let the war begin."

* * *

Woo! So the *coughs* TRIPLETS are here! :D And the final chapter... the big war!. Well, Sesshy's mom thinks it's war. *giggles* It's just mainy a showdown and she has people/demons watching. Haha. And thanks to _**Animeroxs Rin-Sess Inu-Kag **_for helping me with the previous chapter! You rock girl! :D Review please! :D


	10. Confessions

**Chapter 10**  
**Confessions**

Rin cast a worried glance over to her lover, who was gently rocking Kyougaku in his arms as the child fussed softly, "You need to burp him Sessh. That will get him to stop crying." Sesshomaru looked up at Rin, who rolled her eyes upon seeing his confused look, "Give him to me." she motioned for him to go to her. He walked his son over to his mother, who gladly took her child into her arms. She placed him on her shoulder and began to gently pat on his back. Golden brown orbs met gold, "When do you think she'll attack?" Sesshomaru looked out the window.

"I do not know. But you are to remain here in Koga's village until this is settled." Rin slowly nodded, looking at her baby as she continued patting his back. Nina and Yasui were sleeping on their mats next to each other. The only way to really tell those two apart were the markings. Nina looked a little like both of her brothers, whereas the two boys looked nothing alike, except all three had golden eyes. During the night, Sesshomaru had woken Rin from her slumber, and ordered her to get the children. Kagome and Sango were there to help. All three took the infants into their arms and headed out of the large house. No matter how many times Rin asked Sesshomaru, he would not tell her where they were going. She stayed close to his side as they walked through the night, and an hour or two later they arrived at Koga and Ayame's village. Ayame was waiting outside, arms crossed with a smile on her face. She led the four inside and down to a room with three small pallets and a medium sized one, dressed and ready for visitors. The children were placed on their mats, covered with the blankets to keep them warm as they slept.

Rin smiled tenderly when Kyougaku gave a tiny burp, his cries calming until he was once again in a light slumber. She returned him to his mat beside his siblings and placed his blanket over him. Sesshomaru knelt down beside her, watching his little ones sleeping. He felt the gentle lean of Rin against his body, "I'm scared." she whispered to the ground, hiding the tears growing in her eyes. Sesshomaru's eyes softened.

"I know." he quietly replied, pressing a kiss to her crown of black locks. She took a shaky breath.

"Sesshomaru…" came her whimper.

"What is it love?" Rin sniffled, keeping her head bowed.

"Do you remember, when I was sixteen, and the thunderstorm came that night, the one that was really bad?" of course Sesshomaru remembered it. That was when the tree fell outside her window. The man nodded.

"I do." he felt Rin's small trembles.

"Do you remember, coming into my room, when you heard me crying?"

* * *

The thunder crashed, lightening illuminating the sky as the night dragged on. Rin tossed and turned violently on her bed-mat, the covers long forgotten as they were strewn to the side from her movements. Tears streaked her face as she flailed about, screaming as her nightmare continued to torture her. So many wolves… so many surrounding her… snarling… teeth barred… claws sharp and covered in blood… her blood…

Feet softly padded along the halls, a tall, silver haired man rushing to the source of the screaming. It sounded like Rin. He slid open the human's door to her room, his frown deepening. He watched her spastic movements. No, this would not do.

Another clap of thunder, another streak of lightning shot through the sky. Then there was a moan outside, cracking until a large crash. A tree had fallen outside. Rin snapped up in a murderous scream of agonizing fear. Her hands were formed into fists at her chest as it heaved, not noticing the man behind her. It was dark in her room, until the bright flash of yellow lightning lit up the room, outlining Sesshomaru's form. Her eyes widened as she screamed a blood curdling scream. Sesshomaru went to her side, "Rin, it is only me." he reached out and cupped a tear stained cheek with his hand. Without another breath, Rin launched herself into his arms. She buried her face into his chest and her sobs rang free. Rain pounded against the roof as the storm raged. Her hands grasped the fabric of his night cloak tightly to where her knuckles turned white.

"The wolves! There are so many wolves! Sesshomaru!" she cried out into his chest, more hot tears falling past her cheeks to soak into his cloak. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. His arms wrapped around the teenager's trembling body.

"No more tears Rin. It was only a nightmare." he spoke calmly in his smooth, deep voice.

"The wolves Sesshomaru… The wolves-"

"Can no longer reach you." he cut her off in a gentle manner, "You are safe Rin. Nothing can harm you when you are around me. No harm shall come to you." he shifted upon the bed-mat, placing Rin in his lap. He draped his mokomoko over her, "Sleep Rin. I shall stay for tonight." with a sniffle, Rin looked up at him, a soft smile appearing.

"Thank you… Sesshomaru." they he stayed, watching over her as she slept peacefully, even though the storm raged on. The wolves bothered her no more that night.

* * *

Crying? Wailing was more like it. She sounded like she had been stabbed, "You held me… and let me cry until I fell asleep…" he seemed to know where this was going, "Will you hold me like you did that night?" Sesshomaru silently sighed, a small smile appearing on his features. Slowly did he gather her in his arms, carrying her to their bed-mat. He sat back down, setting Rin in his lap while holding her close to him. She buried her face in his chest, arms wrapping around to his back, "I'm so scared Sesshomaru. Why must we fight? Why does she hate me?" he ran a clawed hand through her locks, the silky hairs tickling his fingers, "Why would she kill her own grandchildren? They did nothing to her!" he shushed her, resting a cheek on her crown of coal black tresses.

"I will find out. My mother can be a very jealous woman. It could be over anything. I will find that out whenever she decides to attack. She thinks you are still at home with me, she has no idea that you are in Koga's village. You and the children are safe, no harm shall come to any of you. I can promise you that." he closed his eyes, taking in the sweet scent of her hair, "You are one of the most beautiful demons I have ever laid eyes on Rin." Rin's eyes widened, a blush settling over her cheeks, "Never before have I seen a demon with a dog form as magnificent as yours, nor have I seen one lavender in color, or any other color besides white. You are unique Rin, you have always been unique. You are an unique, beautiful, courageous woman, a lover and the mother of my children. It is my duty to protect my family, our family. And I will not let you down. Rest assured Rin," he cupped her cheek and tilted her head up, "I will keep our family safe." with that he lowered his lips to hers in a gentle, tender kiss.

* * *

Sesshomaru's mother gazed over the demons that had gathered around her. All were either sparring, sharpening their weapons, or resting for the coming fight. Her eyes were narrowed as she walked up the stairs to her rather large chair. She delicately sat, her arms crossed and her nose held high. The night stars twinkled overhead. They had been working well into the night, perfecting everything for the attack that would be taking place the nest day. Her lips curled into a cruel smile. _Tomorrow, while my idiot son is busy fighting these pathetic demons, I can make my way into his home. Rin will be defenseless, as will those half-breed mongrels of hers. Sesshomaru won't be able to save his precious 'mate' in time, nor those pups. He will see what happens when he tests his mother's patience. _A low, growling chuckle came from her lips.

_Inutaisho, I refuse to let my son become you._

_

* * *

_

Even though Rin was a demon, she still slept due to her pregnancy, and she still slept for a few hours in the night to regain her strength from giving birth to triplets. Sesshomaru closed his eyes for half an hour or so every so often. Hey, even demons needed to sleep sometimes to keep up their strength. Rin was now curled to Sesshomaru while he held her in his lap. The triplets were fast asleep too, each one next to each other on the little mats. Sesshomaru basked in the silence, embraced it. This would be the last time he would experience such tranquility before the battle with his mother. Until after the battle, it would be chaos. He let his mind wander for a brief bit, soon coming to a thought… if he failed… If he failed… and was somehow defeated… he couldn't imagine what wicked things his mother would do to torture Rin and the children before ending their lives. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, his hold around his lover unknowingly tightening about her shoulders. Sesshomaru… didn't think he would be able to bear it if Rin or the children were killed. They had become his life, his everything… Nothing really mattered to the one deemed 'Killing Perfection' by his name, except his lover and his children. Those three had quickly swept into his heart after Rin had wiped away the insecurities that blurred the concept of love to him. He thought back to the first time he and Rin made love. Pure passion was swapped between the two, sealing their bonds not only as friends, but by lovers and each other's mates, the parents of each other's children. Now that he had learned to love, it was cruel to have it ripped from him. What did his mother have against Rin anyway? She did nothing wrong to cause his mother's spiraling hate. But why would she go to such lengths to kill children… infants… newborns who had not been alive for barely even a week and a half? It made his blood boil, a snarl coming from deep within his chest. Rin slightly moaned at the snarl, shifting in his lap until resting her head on his chest. As gently as he could, he moved her from his lap and back onto her bed-mat, tucking her under the warm covers. He leaned down, pressing a hand to her crown of black locks and pressing his lips to her forehead in a feather light kiss, "I promise you Rin, I will keep our family safe from my mother. I will protect you and my family even if it brings death to my door. I promise you I will return, and we will continue our lives. We will make love every night, and you will be my only love." he whispered to her. With a small sigh, he stood, only to keel again at his babies' own bed-mats. He picked up Yasui, kissing his forehead as well, "My son… If anything happens to me, I must trust you to take care of your mother and siblings when you are older." the baby only gurgled in a reply, making the man chuckle as he lowered the baby back down, then picked up Nina, "Help your mother around the house darling. Remember that you are the daughter of Sesshomaru, wear your name proudly." he kissed her tiny forehead, then placed her back to her spot. He then picked up Kyougaku, "And my little surprise. Remember, that even though your mother and I didn't know of your existence until your birth, we love you just as much as your older siblings. Nothing should ever scare you, and if something does, you will have your mother and siblings to help comfort you." Kyougaku stirred, making a whimpering sound, "Shhh, you mustn't wake your mother. She needs to be asleep when I leave so I will not change my mind about going to face my mother." he whispered softly, rocking his small child in his arms. Once Kyougaku was safely back in the clutches of sleep, he kissed his tiny forehead, laid him down beside his siblings, cast one last look at Rin, then silently departed from the room.

Koga was outside, looking up at the stars as they graced the night sky. Sesshomaru stood beside him, "Are you ready?" Sesshomaru nodded. Koga put his hands to his mouth and let out a small howl. After a few seconds had passed, there were rustling noises in the bushes. Sesshomaru crouched down, hand on his sword, "Easy now." Koga said, putting a hand on the father's shoulder, "They are allies." after he said that, demons of every from imaginable emerged from the bushes, wolf demons included, "I gathered some extra help for you. We're all here to help if it insures the safety of Rin and those children." Sesshomaru nodded, turning away from the wolf demon leader.

"Let's go then." with that he sped off, the demons running not far behind him.

* * *

The vial was held within the demoness's hand as she stood before her army, "Today, my loyal soldiers, will be the day my son gets a lesson in why not to test my patience. We shall kill that girl Rin, along with those half-breed mongrels my son dares to call his. We shall show him, who truly owns the Western Lands!" a cheer erupted from the crowd of soldiers, "In one hour, we shall strike. When the sun peeks over the horizon, we charge!" she pumped a fist into the air, the others joining her in chants and cheers.

* * *

About an hour later, the sun peeked its rays over the horizon, daybreak approaching. Sesshomaru's mother, her eyes still narrowed, simply snarled with a wicked smile. Leading her troops, the sped off towards Sesshomaru's home.

Sesshomaru stood guard outside his home, his senses on high alert. His nose picked up on a scent, making him growl, "Stand guard." he said, loud enough for the men to nod and put their hands on their weapons, "Mother approaches."

* * *

Rin's eyes slowly parted, fluttering a few times before opening fully. The sun was still low in the sky, signaling that morning had come. She softly gasped, sitting up abruptly, looking frantically around the room. Sesshomaru, and his scent, was found nowhere in the room. Rin tore off the covers and ran to the window. Her hands fell to the window pane as tears came to her eyes, running down her cheeks, "Sesshomaru…." she whispered, her hands tightening into fists, "Be safe… my lover… my mate…" a small gurgle brought her to look at the children. Nina was cooing as she wiggled on her back. Rin gave a small smile as she went to her children, gathering Nina in her arms, "Hey there Nina." her voice cracked. She didn't get to say goodbye to him… was that his plan? He knew she was always bad at goodbyes… But surely he would have let her this time… considering… she shook her head. No, she would not think that way… And yet… Rin closed her eyes. If Sesshomaru did end up dying, Rin would just go crazy. His mother would then come after her… after the babies. Rin held Nina closer to her, another tear dripping to the wooden floor.

"…..Da….." Nina gurgled, making Rin's head snap up. Though it was just a sound, it sounded like Nina was trying to say….. Dada….

Rin sniffled, kissing her baby girl on the forehead, "It's alright Nina. Dada will come back…. He always comes back…" he voice gave way to silent weeps as she cradled Nina close to her breast, "Dada always comes back….." she shook her head, "Sesshomaru… you have to come back…"

* * *

Sesshomaru stood in front of his troops, only a mere fifty yards away from his glaring mother, who held her wicked smirk as she crossed her arms, "So Sesshomaru, I shall give you one last chance. Who is it that you choose? Rin, or those half-breed brats?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, his hands tightening on Bakusaiga's hilt.

"Wouldn't you like to know." he simply replied.

"You ungrateful pup. I'm giving you a chance." she gave a light chuckle, "Not that I care. I just need to know who to kill." she snarled. Sesshomaru bared his teeth, a low growl released form his chest.

"Well, if you really need to know…" then he vanished. Her eyes widened, "NONE!" she gasped and turned, holding up her own sword as his came crashing down, clashing with her blade to create sparks, "You will not lay a finger on them! I'll die first!" his mother jumped back, sword out in front of her as she shook her head.

"Sesshomaru Sesshomaru. I really didn't want to have to kill my own son, but you leave me no choice!" she leaped back at him, swinging her weapon at him with great force. Metal crashed upon metal as they crossed blades, "Seriously Sesshomaru, I haven't got all day. Just tell me. It's easy to pick." Sesshomaru thrust her back.

"It isn't their lives you should be concerned about. It's yours!" he swung Bakusaiga in a flash of anger at her, knocking her off balance and to stumble backwards. The other swords of the men following each leader clashed with the enemies' around them, "You are spilling blood Sesshomaru, blood that could have been spared. How does that make you feel?" he growled, lunging at her.

"You are doing the same! Don't patronize me you hypocrite! You are doing the exact same thing! Though my men volunteered. They did it to protect Rin and the children." she scoffed, blocking another attack from her son.

"Oh really? Mine volunteered because they can't stand the thought of having a demoness wannabe as the Lady of the Western Lands, and the fact that there are half breed childr-"

"Enough!" he shouted, clashing his blade with hers once more, "I shall tell you this one last time mother." he snarled, "Those children, are not half breeds. Rin was a full demon when we mated. Those children are full blooded demons, whether you decide to accept it or not. To even think about murdering your own grandchildren. Do you have no honor about your name mother? Or was that taken from you when father left you for Inuyasha's mother?" that set his mother's blood to boil. She screamed, pushing Sesshomaru away from her using her blade. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the vial.

"Do you know what this is, Sesshomaru?" he narrowed his eyes, making her chuckle, "Most likely not. This, my son, is a vial containing Naraku's powers." Sesshomaru's eyes widened, "That's right. One sip of this, and I will gain his powers. So I will not only have mine, but his as well. I can drink this little by little, and slowly gain more and more power." to prove her point, she popped the little cork from the top, and brought the vial to her lips. She took a small swig. A reddish black glow began to outline her body, "Do you still want to continue?" Sesshomaru held his blade up, the sun reflecting off the perfect metal.

"Such a petty question!" Sesshomaru's mom felt the evil powers flowing through her. Her senses became sharper, she felt as if she hadn't been fighting at all. It felt good.

"This power is amazing! I feel as if we just started!" she charged, hitting Sesshomaru with her blade. His eyes widened again in shock as she successfully cut him, tearing his armor from his chest and shoulder to crash to the grassy battle ground, cutting up his chest diagonally in the process. He let out a grunt, falling to one of his knees. A hand went to his wound, blood seeping from it. He blocked her next move with difficulty.

_Surely just one wound cannot tire me like this. _He jumped up just in time to doge her next attack. But she suddenly disappeared, and he felt an immense pain in his back, her blade slicing from his left shoulder down to his hip. He gave a small cry of pain, blood coming from that wound as well to stain his clothes and cake in his hair. A soft wind blew, and Sesshomaru's mother caught a whiff of the air.

"She isn't here." she said in a low voice. She is a great distance from her. I can smell her scent coming from beyond your home Sesshomaru. Where are you hiding her?" she smiled at him, "We shall see." she then sped off towards Rin's scent. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he leapt up. He cried out in pain, but he followed her, ignoring it after it was tolerable. He just couldn't… let his mother find Rin and the children. Blood dripped behind him, leaving a trail. He wasn't very far behind his mother, but she was slowly getting further away.

* * *

"Rin!" Ayame shouted as she ran into Rin's room, "You have a visitor!" Rin raised an eyebrow and nodded. She stood up and dusted off her kimono, making her way down the hallway. She smiled brightly upon seeing a familiar face.

"Totosai!" she hugged him, "What are you doing here?" he held out something that was covered in a tarp.

"This began to pulsate. It led me here, to you." she took the object from him, unwrapping it. She gasped when she saw the shiny silver blade.

"It's beautiful." Totosai nodded.

"That's why it is called Shanseiga. Shan means beautiful." Rin held it up. She could see her reflection perfectly in the blade, "Use it well. I must be going." with that he left. She shrugged.

"He never did enjoy long visits. Always on the go, that man." she slowly walked back into her bedroom. Her three babies were wide awake, gurgling and giggling as Ayame made faces at them. Her children were so beautiful. She gazed at them for a few seconds, smiling at the fact that she knew they were her children… Sesshomaru's children. She gasped upon feeling a presence, slowly getting closer… a presence that made her growl and her clawed hands to grip her sword., "Ayame." Ayame looked at Rin, "She's here." Ayame's eyes widened, "Keep the children in here." she ran down the hallway, looking back down at Shanseiga. _Please… I'm counting on you Shanseiga._ The sword pulsed in her hand. She flung open the door and rushed out.

* * *

His wounds burned… but he still ignored them as he chased after his mother. Rin's scent grew stronger, making him try to stride faster. _I won't let you hurt them…_ His mother was grinning, holding her sword out in her hands. Suddenly, a large demon jumped from the trees, colliding into Sesshomaru's mother and pinning her to the ground. Sesshomaru skidded into a halt, his eyes wide as he watched a lavender colored dog demon pinning his mother into the grass, her jet black paws on his mother's shoulders, "Rin…" he said almost inaudibly, but Rin still heard him, her black ears perking up to the sound of his voice. She turned her head, her teeth bared, but her teeth were soon hidden when her red eyes reached his. Sesshomaru then collapsed to his knees, unable to bear the pain of his wounds to stand. Rin's eyes widened and she jumped off her lover's mother, bounding towards him. She changed back into her human form and knelt by his side.

"Sesshomaru!" she caught him before he could fully fall to the ground, gently lowering him to rest his head on her shoulder, "You're terribly hurt." she whispered as she saw the blood from his wounds.

"Come for your execution? How nice. I thought I would have to go get you myself." she heard behind her. Rin growled, looking to see Sesshomaru's mother walking up to them. Her grip around Sesshomaru gently tightened as she held him closer to her.

"You monster. How could you hurt your own son? Your only child?" his mother rolled her eyes.

"He needs to learn to mind his mother, no matter what age he is nor if he's my only son or not. He disobeyed me and must be punished." Rin narrowed her eyes.

"You are punishing him for loving me? For being the father of my children?" Sesshomaru cringed at his wound continued to sting, letting out a quiet grunt. Rin looked at him, worry across her features, "Why did you even revive me in the first place? When I was a little girl? Why did you do that? Jakken said it was because you didn't like seeing Sesshomaru so unhappy. Was that it?" his mother was silent, "Why is it you hate me so much? What is so wrong with Sesshomaru and I being together?" her eyes widened as she looked down at Sesshomaru, "Is it because of his father? Are you afraid that I would leave him like his father left you?" bingo. Rin knew that had something to do with it by the way his mother was looking at her, "You just can't stand seeing him in love! You hate the fact that Sesshomaru fell in love with a human like Inutaisho fell in love with Izayoi! Except Sesshomaru went the extra mile and changed me into a demon." his mother's hands tightened around her sword, "You can't accept the fact that it isn't all about you. You should be happy that Sesshomaru found love! And those children, those babies are ours, whether you like it or not. Those beautiful children are your grandchildren. You haven't even seen them and you sentenced them to die for no reason at all! I would never leave my children, nor would I leave Sesshomaru! I love them with all my heart and would give my life to protect them! And I'm sure you would give your life for Sesshomaru if you had to!" Sesshomaru's mother just stood there.

"And what makes you think I would? It would be his mistake that got him into trouble, and he should have to deal with the consequences."

"Motherly instinct. If my children were in trouble, no matter what age, I would help them to the best of my ability. That's what mothers do! We protect our children! I have only been a mother for a week, and I love those children more than anything in the world. I love Sesshomaru more than anything in the world. They're my family, and you are too, whether you like it or not. I will always love Sesshomaru. I always have, ever since I was a teenager. Do you know how often I wished I could be on his mat and wake up next to him in the mornings when he did decide to rest? Do you know how many times my heart did flip flops when he came into my sight? It wasn't just a simple infatuation. I fell in love with him, whether he returned the love to me or not. And now that I have his love, and have given birth to _our_ children, I have no intention of giving them up. And if we must fight, then I have no problem beating the truth up your ass with Shanseiga." Sesshomaru's mother was at a loss for words. Wait, did she say Shanseiga? Did that mean she had a sword? Her question was confirmed when she saw a sword on Rin's back, held to her by a sash that wrapped over her shoulder to around her side, "Oh, right. Shanseiga was given to me just a few minutes before our encounter. Totosai said I was powerful enough to have my own now. I found what I wanted to protect." she looked down at her lover, who was breathing harshly because of his wounds. But being a demon, she saw that they had already begun healing. Rin brushed her fingers through his bangs, "I love him with all my heart and soul. My heart, mind, soul, and body belong to him, and everything in between. I'm his, and he is mine." the mothers were silent, for what seemed like hours, until finally Sesshomaru's mother turned on her heels.

"Show them to me." Rin tilted her head. The demoness turned her head, "Show me my grandchildren." Rin's frown slowly turned into a smile. She helped Sesshomaru sit up, and when she was sure he could sit up on his own, she jumped up and suddenly hugged her mother-in-law, "What- what are you doing?"

"You may not think this is true, but Sesshomaru loves you dearly. He didn't want to fight you from the start. You will always be his mother, and he will love you, no matter what you do." she went back over to Sesshomaru and helped him up. She draped his arm around her shoulder and they began to walk towards Ayame and Koga's home.

Ayame was looking out the window when she saw them walking towards her home. Rin helped Sesshomaru inside, leading him into the guestroom that Rin was staying in, his mother waiting outside. He propped himself up on the pillows, Ayame tending to his wounds. Rin walked back to the door, leading Sesshomaru's mother inside. Rin was still a bit hesitant in letting his mother in, but her aura had changed. It was calm. She and Rin knelt down in front of the tiny bed-mats, where sleeping infants laid. Sesshomaru's mother reached out slowly, running a finger through Kyougaku's little bangs. She softly smiled, "So these are my son's children, your children?" Rin nodded. She gave a single chuckle, "His father always did say he would have cute babies." Rin giggled softly, lifting up Nina.

"Do you want to hold her?" her mother-in-law nodded, receiving the small bundle.

"Hello there." she softly crooned, "You are beautiful." Rin beamed.

"Her name is Nina. This is Yasui-" he ruffled his head of hair, "And this is Kyougaku, our little surprise we didn't know about." her mother-in-law shook her head

"I'm so sorry Rin…" she whispered quietly, "I was wrong all along. I was angry… I guess… angry that my son was mating with a human. I felt like it was Inutaisho all over again. It hurt when he left me for Izayoi. Left Sesshomaru. I was scared, that, you would do the same." Rin smiled, looking back at her lover, who was now bandaged and resting.

"I would never. Sesshomaru is too important to me to ever let go. I promise I will make him happy."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

* * *

I hate typing fight scenes. I'm sorry this took so long to update! ^^' With school starting back it's hard to get any writing time in. _ I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's one of the longest in this story I think. *giggles* OMG! Next is the epilogue and it's finished! *pouts* Ah well. There might be another fic about these two soon. :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'm going through some tough stuff right now, and I would really like some reviews to brighten my day! :) *hugs readers* Thank you all for reading this and the epilogue should be coming up soon! :D


	11. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

"Rin…." said woman giggled to herself upon hearing the pleading sound of her mate calling her, followed by several little giggles. She turned from her flowers she was currently planting in her garden, smiling upon seeing Sesshomaru walking up to her, a grinning boy on each of his legs with a little girl on his shoulders, "Can you please tell your daughter that my hair is not for her to pull on like reins?" Rin giggled as she watched a three year old girl pulling on her father's long silver locks.

"Mush mush daddy!" her bright squeal said. He sighed, closing his eyes as his daughter continued to pull on his hair. He reached up and took her feet, bending over to where she toppled off him and was now dangling by her feet, "Daddy!" the boys leapt off his legs and ran towards their mother, who gladly accepted them into her arms in a hug.

"Nina, it isn't nice to pull on your daddy's hair, no matter how pretty it is." Sesshomaru sent his lover a friendly glare as he lowered Nina to the ground. She stood up, walking over to Sesshomaru and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Your children have been driving me wild." Rin smirked, watching the triplets running about the gardens.

"They're three years old Sessh. That's their job. Besides-" she rubbed her belly, a rather big roundness about it, "I'm off duty for another two months." he chuckled, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Are you now? I seem to recall Lady Kaede instructing you to keep your activities low, not ignore your children and lover." he said with a purr in his voice, "Besides, that isn't what you told me last night as we made love." a heavy blush settled over her cheeks, "And you aren't pregnant with multiples this time." she rolled her eyes, swatting at his chest.

"I'm not ignoring you! I just wanted to garden this morning. I kissed you good morning." he put his arms around her.

"So you did. Want to kiss me good afternoon?" she looked up at him as he lowered his lips to hers.

"Mommy!" Rin looked down as she felt a small tug on her kimono, "When is our baby brother or sister gonna be here?" Rin chuckled, kneeling down to sit on her knees.

"In a little bit Yasui. The baby will be here in two months." she took his hand and placed it on her belly, smiling softly as her son curiously felt her belly as the baby kicked, "You feel it?" Yasui nodded, soon joined by his siblings. Sesshomaru took a seat next to his lover. Three years had passed since he had taken Rin as his mate. He never regretted his decision once. He had grown to love this fairly new life of parenthood. Sesshomaru watched his children run off and play, but Kyougaku went and sat by the small pond by himself, knees pulled to his chest as he stared into the water, "He's so much like his father. He likes being alone." Sesshomaru nodded, taking a glance at his pregnant lover. Three children, just the triplets, was more than enough to make him happy with his mate, and now she had graced him with yet another child. He thought back to the first time Rin had become pregnant with the triplets, how scared she was, not knowing what Sesshomaru would think. But this time, she was everything but a pile of giggles on the floor. She had run to him in the living room area and literally jumped into his arms. With a chuckle, he had asked her what made her so undeniably happy that afternoon. It was then that she told him that she was expecting once more. He gathered her into his arms, whispering words of love to her, thanking her for gracing him with such a gift, before taking her to their room, where he made love to her until the early hours of morning.

But now she was on that crazy sleep schedule again. She slept every night, sometimes took long naps during the day, but it was worth it when he saw that smile of hers. He loved it when he would walk into a room, and see Rin just sitting in the silence, running her hands gently over her belly, with that soft smile on her face as she hummed quietly. She looked so much smaller than when she carried the triplets. He noticed that she was always in a better mood, she wasn't as hungry, and her stomach hadn't swelled like Shippo when he turned into that balloon like creature that Sesshomaru never did learn the name of. But one thing that boosted, that he didn't mind at all, was that she was more clingy. He rather enjoyed Rin holding onto one of his arms as they walked about the gardens of their home or in the halls. He quite enjoyed the extra company with her.

Sesshomaru snapped from his thoughts when he heard a small sniffle, followed by a little whine. He looked down to see Nina crying. He knelt down to her, cupping her small cheek in his hand, "Nina, why are you crying?" Nina sniffled, holding up her index finger, where you could see a tiny, small dot of blood.

"The rose stem bit me when I tried to pick it daddy. It stings." she said before continuing to softly cry. Sesshomaru smiled warmly before taking her hand. He lifted her finger to his lips and he kissed it, gathering his daughter into his arms.

"Does it feel better now?" he asked in a soothing voice. He received a nod from Nina, who turned and smiled at her father. He lifted his free hand and wiped a tear from her cheek, "Now where is this rose?" Nina took his hand and led him down a small garden path, eventually stopping in front of blood red roses. She pointed at a rose that was at her eye level. Sesshomaru sat on his knees, and swiped a finger across the stem, his nail cutting it from the bush. He inspected it, "There are a lot of thorns." he told her. Slowly, he used his sharp nail to cut the thorns off. Once they were all taken care of, he handed the little girl the rose, "There you go Nina." said girl giggled happily and kissed her father's cheek.

"Thank you daddy!" she exclaimed before running off. He looked back at the rose bush, finding a smaller red rose. He cut if from the bush and trimmed the thorns off like he did Nina's rose and smiled. He stood and went back to Rin, who was still sitting in the grass watching her children play. He went up behind her, tucking the rose behind her ear. She gasped with a giggle, reaching up to feel the soft rose petals. Sesshomaru sat back down beside her.

"Why thank you Sesshomaru." she plucked the rose from her hair, "Rose… I like that name." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"For the baby?" Rin nodded.

"If it's a girl. Or Saburo if it's a boy. Third-born male, since it would be our third son if we were to have a boy. But I'm content with either, as long as the baby is healthy." she rested her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"You look so beautiful today. Is that kimono new?" Rin nodded, looking up at her mate.

"It is." she said with a nod.

"It looks beautiful on you." this time Rin smirked, leaning up to him to nibble on his earlobe.

"Really? I think it looks better on the floor in our bedroom." she said with that sweet, seductive purr of her she mastered over the course of the three years. Sesshomaru shuddered, his eyes fluttering closed as he sighed, feeling her warm lips caress his neck just under his ear. He glanced down at her, his golden amber eyes parting.

"Do you enjoy seducing me in front of our children." Rin giggled.

"Yes, yes I do." she whispered back to him, sending flames through his body, "Besides, our children are out of earshot. They can't hear us." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Are you sure you are a dog demon and not a fox demon?" Rin kissed Sesshomaru's cheek.

"Yes. You changed me yourself Sesshomaru." he gave her a small kiss.

"That I know. I remember that day perfectly. I also remember the day when you told me you were expecting, the fright in your eyes." he drew a hand to pet her cheek, "And I also remember when you brought my children into the world. I was so happy." he whispered, "Knowing that the children were ours, and the happy look in your eyes made me realize how empty my life had been before you. I couldn't ask for a better life now." Rin relaxed against her mate's form, sighing contently as they watched their children play in the gardens.

* * *

Sesshomaru smiled as he led his children down the hallway, "You need to be quiet now. Mommy is very tired and doesn't need loud noises." the triplet siblings nodded as they followed their father into the bedroom, where Rin lay cradling her newborn baby. She looked up and smiled at her other three children.

"Come see your new sister, Rose." the children sat down on the bed-mat, curiously looking at the small bundle that was currently sleeping in Rin's arms. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with a grin. Sesshomaru walked to the other side of Rin and sat beside her, looking at his new daughter.

"She's so small mommy." Yasui whispered. Rin giggled, reaching to ruffle the boy's white hair.

"She's a baby Yasui. She'll get bigger as she gets older. You three were this small too when you were born." she tapped Kyougaku's nose, making him giggle. Sesshomaru studied the infant's features. She had a beautiful pale complexion about her, complimented with rosy cheeks and pink lips. She had hair like Rin's, though it was silver with short, black tips. After Rose was handed to Rin after birth, Sesshomaru watched as Rose had opened her eyes, revealing golden amber eyes, with hints of brown around the pupils. She had a deep blue, jagged stripe on each of her cheeks, resembling Inutaisho's marks that he had on his. She had the crescent mark, but it was on the base of her neck, like a charm on an invisible string necklace. She also had a deep maroon stripe that swirled around each of her upper arms like a snake. His daughter was beautiful, absolutely gorgeous.

The proud parents looked at the door when they heard a soft knock, Rin smiling upon seeing her mother-in-law, "I heard my newest grandchild was here." Rin nodded, looking down at the sleeping child. Sesshomaru's mother knelt down beside her other grandchildren. Rin shifted the baby so that she faced her grandmother, who smiled, "She looks like you both, but has Inutaisho's cheeks." she said with a smirk, making Sesshomaru chuckle with a shake of his head.

"I was thinking the exact same thing mother." he said quietly.

"Do you want to hold her?" Rin ask, handing the baby to her mother-in-law after getting a nod in reply. She took Rose into her arms and began to rock her back and forth.

"My my, you are so much prettier up close." she looked at Rose's arms, "She has very unique markings." Sesshomaru nodded, nudging Rin.

"Just like her mother." Rin giggled, swatting away Sesshomaru's elbow. Inuyasha came in a few seconds later, a smug grin on his face.

"I see you have your other litter in here." Sesshomaru shot his half-brother a death glare.

"I would appreciate it if you did not refer to my children as a litter." Inuyasha shrugged, winking at Rin.

"Whatever you say bro. Those three were born on the same day you know." Sesshomaru turned to Rin.

"I swear if that man did not have children of his own, I would kill him." Rin rolled her eyes.

"You have been saying that for the past eighteen years. Sesshomaru. Give it a rest already." she kissed his cheek, "Let's not ruin today, shall we?" Rose was gently handed back to Rin, who smiled softly at her baby girl, now awake and gurgling, "Hey there darling…" she crooned.

Kagome, who was still in the room after delivering Rose, stood from her seat, "Alright, let's let Sesshomaru and Rin have some privacy." She took Yasui and Nina's hand, Inuyasha taking Kyougaku's, and they with Sesshomaru's mother left. Sesshomaru reached out and trailed a finger across Rose's cheek.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"She's gorgeous." Rin couldn't help but continue to smile, "I thought she would never get here." Rin gave a slight chuckle.

"Yeah. I was ready for her after sixteen hours of labor. Who knew that we would have another after having triplets?" he shrugged, leaning down to kiss Rin's forehead.

"Well, it is a natural occurrence when one makes love with their mate." Rin blushed, looking up at her lover with wide eyes, "I wouldn't be surprised if we have many more." he purred. She raised an eyebrow.

"You want more children? Goodness Sesshomaru we already have four!" he chuckled, "I thought you weren't the type for many children." he shook his head.

"I wouldn't think twice about having another, as long as I am the father of your children, we can have as many as your heart desires." as he put an arm around her shoulders, she melted to his form, sighing.

"You really mean it Sesshomaru?"

"I mean it Rin. Would you like more children?" Rin scoffed.

"Not on your life." he chuckled as he took his lover's lips in one more passionate kiss. His life was finally complete.

* * *

It's finally complete! *does little Awe sound* :3 Thank you all who read and reviewed this fic! I really appreciate it! And a VERY big glomp and thank you to **Animeroxs Rin-Sess Inu-Kag **for ideas with the last chapter and any other chapter you helped out with! I love you girl! XD So, I'm glad you stuck around with me till th end of this fic. You never know, there may be a sequel! :D


End file.
